Contrato de Sangre
by Cerezito-Karla
Summary: Soy escéptica... Me encontré con un hombre que me fastidio desde el primer momento en que lo vi y resulta que me conoce y yo a el no... ¿Por que siento miedo a que me deje?... ¿Debería estar feliz?...¡Dijiste que serias mi guardián!
1. Saludos y disculpas

Mis más sinceras disculpas a todas las personas que anteriormente leyeron este fic y por mi rutina y ocupaciones, estuve realmente perdida.

Todos mis fics favoritos, mis reviews, mis follows…

Se los agradezco enormemente, ya extrañaba esta página.

Sin más quiero que lean este fin, con las mejoras.

Se nota que lo escribí con mi poco conocimiento y por cierto, los extrañabaaaaaa

Gracias a leer de nuevo lo que me apasiona, decidí participar en un concurso pero lastimosamente era para principiantes y mi imaginación es demasiado extensa solo para 7000 caracteres XD

Sin decir más…

Estas mejoras se las dedico…

DULCECITO311

ROSSI UCHIHA

SWEETS LOVE

Cerezito-Karla.


	2. Hola Soy Demon

¿Qué voy a hacer sola en mi casa?…

A mis 17 años era la persona más antisocial y estudiosa que podría haber en toda mi preparatoria, tenía pocas amigas ellas eran las personas más hermosas con las que me había topado en toda mi vida, Ino uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga…

Yo las adoro con todo mi corazón personas como ellas no se encuentran en cualquier lugar, aunque tienen sus defectos como cualquiera, son lindas y buenas personas.

Ino y yo nos conocíamos mucho antes de que llegara Hinata, ella y yo éramos inseparables y cuando llego Hinata la recibimos con mucho cariño…

También tenía amigos, uno de ellos era mi querido y súper idiota Naruto Uzumaki lo adoro, él es hermano de Ino, tiene 2 años más que ella y otro querido amigo mío es Shikamaru Nara, estos dos son como el agua y el aceite Shikamaru es estudioso y muy inteligente, de hecho es el más inteligente de la preparatoria y después del sigo yo…desde que llegue quiero superarlo y hasta ahora no he podido sin embargo ¡Yo lo lograre, lo sé! Y naruto es….bueno, promedio pasa todas sus materias por el suelo, ellos son los mejores amigos que tengo….

Hoy era el día en que iba a ir con Ino a cine, era sábado y mis padres ya se habían ido así que salí con ella…

Llegue al centro comercial y mi amiga dijo que estaría en una tienda llamada Forever 21, ella decía que era la mejor ropa que podía existir. La encontré allí y en sus manos habían por lo mínimo unas 20 bolsas me paso la mitad y me dijo que entráramos a ver una película de terror que se estrenaría hoy.

– ¿Sabes que debe haber una fila de todo el centro comercial no? – dije pensando que entraríamos a las 2 horas…ella soltó una bolsa y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

– Tranquila, ahora un chico me hizo el favor – dijo guiñándome el ojo

Suspire y pensé *_así es Ino_*

Salimos de la película que termino siendo un fracaso completo, creo que Ino perdió su dinero la película trataba de una chica que encontraba el amor de su vida en un aterrador demonio, terminaba casándose con ese demonio y luego los mataban… ¡Rayos! Eso es tan estúpido que nadie creería en algo como eso, afortunadamente fue muy divertido ver a Ino pegada prácticamente del techo como un gato…

– Sakura ¿No sería genial tener un amor así de romántico como esa película? – Ino era muy soñadora y esas cosas no sucedían

– Ino sabes que eso es solo una película ¿cierto? …hay personajes, cámaras, montajes y otras cosas, en definitiva eso es mentira nada de eso podría suceder – dije y ella cambio drásticamente el tema del que estábamos hablando

– Sakura vi una ropa divina para ti y tu cumpleaños se acerca, te la quiero dar así que no vamos a discutir y te la mides ¿Ok?… – dijo halándome hacia la tienda

Entramos y habían un montón de ropas hermosas puede que sea estudiosa pero eso no significa que deba ser fea…Ino me hizo medir por lo menos unos 15 cambios de ropa, estaba totalmente agotada… me dijo que me daría un regalo por medirme tanta ropa, yo lo máximo que aguanto con Ino so de ahí ya no mas

Salimos del almacén y me invito a un rico cappuccino.

– Ino tengo que contarte algo – dije bajito

– ¿Qué pasa sakura? – dijo

– Sé que va a sonar algo muy raro y estúpido, pero desde antes que salieran mis padres de viaje he sentido como si alguien estuviera observándome – dije tomando el cappuccino

Ino estallo en carcajadas

– Sakura ¿Te estas volviendo paranoica o qué? – dijo esto y se rio un poco mas

– Vamos Ino deja de reírte así, lo que te digo es en serio, siento como si alguien me persiguiera o estuviera metiéndose en mi casa – dije ofuscada y tomando de mala gana un sorbo

– Oye, no te puedo creer algo como eso – dijo mirando su reloj

– Te dije que sería raro – corrobore

– ¿Y si es algún ladrón? – menciono Ino pensativa

– No lo creo, entonces ya me hubiera robado ¿No crees? y en mi casa todo está intacto – descarte esa posibilidad

– Sakura amiga, me tengo que ir, papá me espera en su carro… ¿Te acerco a tu casa? –dijo levantándose

– Si, por favor – dije levantándome yo también

Ino me dejo a una cuadra de mi casa estaba caminando y sentí lo mismo que había sentido en mi casa…

Era como si alguien me dijera ¡Cuidado - Peligro! Mire inmediatamente para atrás y no había nadie ya eran las 9:30 de la noche seguí mi camino y entre en mi casa, que por cierto era de dos pisos y mi pieza quedaba en el segundo. Subí y me despoje de mi ropa tome un largo baño y pensé ver televisión, pero antes salí a mi balcón y la noche estaba despejada y tranquila cuando baje recordé que tenía que comprar unas cosas para el desayuno de mañana o no comería, salí y en la puerta de mi casa había un hombre que por su aspecto parecía de unos 20 o 22 años…

– Buenas noches – dijo cortésmente

– Buenas noches – dije reparando su aspecto, lo mire de pies a cabeza supuse que debía medir 1.85 era muy alto y se veía fuerte, su pelo era azabache y se meneaba con el viento, tenía ropas negras y un extraño tatuaje en su dedo era una "**s**" y tenía una hermosa cara…¡Vaya! No parecía real.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto mirándome con sus ojos negros

– Haruno –dije

– Dime todo tu nombre –

– Haruno sakura – termine

– Mucho gusto soy…Demon – dijo

-¿Demon?…perdona tienes otro nombre –dije

– Si de hecho mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke pero Demon es mi mejor forma de describirme – afirmo mirando mi casa

– Bueno… ¿Puedo llamarte Sasuke? – mencione

– Claro – por un momento pude ver un brillo en sus ojos, estoy loca.

– Y dime Sasuke, ¿nos conocemos? – dije alzando una ceja

– No…de hecho…si – fruncí mi entrecejo

– ¿De dónde nos conocemos? – pregunte

– Yo soy tu guardián – dijo serio

Me reí…

– Oye me tengo que ir, no tengo tiempo para cosas como estas fue un gusto conocerte pero esta clase de bromas no me gustan, además según tengo entendido "Demon" podría clasificarse como demonio no como guardián así que nos vemos luego – cerré mi puerta fuerte y me dirigí a la tienda

Cuando volví a mi casa ya no había nadie en la calle, entre y me lleve una sorpresa él estaba sentado en el sillón de mi casa con las manos cruzadas

– Te estaba esperando – dijo serio

– PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO TÚ AQUÍ – le grite

– No tienes que gritarme ¿Sabes? – dijo apuntándome con el dedo

– No tienes por qué estar aquí ¿Sabes? – dije haciendo un gesto de desagrado

– Tengo razones para estar aquí ¿sabes? – dijo en tono posesivo

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? –dije tranquilizándome y cogí mi tabique con mis dedos

– Aunque te lo dijera, no me lo creerías – suspiro en tono de cansancio

– Supongo que podría hacer el intento, solo déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Cómo entraste? – dije acusándolo

– Como lo hiciste tu – dijo tranquilo

– Mentiroso – dije bajito

– No te miento – dijo mirándome con firmeza

– Bien dime ¿De qué trata eso que me ibas a decir? – concluí

– Si me vas a creer, te lo digo – incurrió

– Dime de una buena ves ¿quieres? – dije empezando a estresarme

– Te desesperas fácilmente – dijo

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos…

– Está bien…veras, yo soy un demonio y seré tu guardián por el resto de tu vida…además yo creo que sería mejor si tu estuvieras de acuerdo con…

– No lo estoy.

– Lo suponía… ¿Por qué no crees en cosas como estas? – dijo estresado al parecer lo sacaba de sus cabales

– Eso es algo imposible ¿Sabes?…no hay tal cosas como demonios o cosas sobrenaturales como vampiros, digo ¿no crees que ya lo hubieran descubierto?…no puedo creer en mitos – dije dando un paso y diciéndole –sal de mi casa, hasta nunca -*_sí que me estresaba*_

Camine y cuando iba en mi tercer paso él se paró al frente mío y se pegó a mi

– Te puedo demostrar que soy un mito – afirmo con una sonrisa torcida, eso fue jodidamente sexy

– Imposible – dije retándolo

– Bien… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – dijo tomando mi mano. Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda cogiendo la mano de alguien… ¿Pero en que rayos estoy pensando? *¿_Cómoda?* _él es un intruso, y un intruso no puede simplemente cogerme la mano y decir que es un demonio…vamos esto es completamente IM-PO-SI-BLE

– No quiero hacer nada y no quiero verte…sal de mi casa – dije completamente fastidiada

– Pero aún no hemos hecho el Contrato de Sangre – dijo serio

– Quiero que entiendas una cosa Uchiha Sasuke, no pienso hacer absolutamente nada contigo quiero que te alejes y no vuelvas jamás ve y cuida a alguna otra chica, seguro ella le encantaría tener un demonio como guardián ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no entiendes que no te creo nada de las estupideces que me dices? Si quisiera buscar algún paralelismo con esta clase de historia solamente leería un libro, además tu eres solo un aparecido que no tiene nada más que hacer y anda diciéndole a la primera chica que ve que va a hacer su guardián toda la vida – le dije cortante y mucho más fastidiada…su cara estaba asombrada y tenía tristeza en su semblante, cuando vi su expresión me dio remordimiento creo que no debí ser tan dura con el…

– No me iré – dijo aun con esa cara

-¿¡CÓMO!? – grite histérica

– Dije que no me iré –corroboro y agrego – Espero que cambies de opinión mañana, recuerda que siempre voy a estar a tu lado y no pienso cambiar de decisión, sobre esto en otras palabras tú y yo estamos unidos de por vida, tus deseos son mis órdenes – dijo con un poco de entusiasmo

Se me salió la venita de la cabeza, jamás en mi vida me habían inventado una película tan grande, pero aun así que decidí seguir el guion…

– Si lo dices de esa manera… – le dije tranquila –…entonces te ordeno que salgas de la casa…es más si es posible quiero que te quedes en mi balcón aguantando frio y si llueve sería perfecto si te mojaras, hasta que no tuvieras absolutamente nada seco…espero que cumplas todas mis órdenes Sasuke – dije esto y me fui a mi habitación…

Me acosté y me quede dormida…

Me levante al baño ya eran más de la una de la mañana me acorde de Sasuke y bufe, ese debe estar en su casa durmiendo. Llegue a mi cuarto y como las cortinas de mi casa eran blancas el contorno de su cuerpo se veía claramente a través de ellas, me alarme cuando me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo salí corriendo hacia la puerta de mi balcón, cuando la abrí él estaba tiritando del frio y completamente mojado

– Entra – ordene cosa que el obedeció

Salí por una toalla y le dije que se sentara en mi cama, puse la toalla encima de su cabeza y la seque, cuando mire su cara estaba mirando el piso y no me atreví a levantarla estire mi mano y le dije

– Duerme hoy aquí y mañana o debería decir ahora más tarde puedes devolver a tu casa – le dedique una sonrisa y fui a la habitación de mi padre, le traje una pijama – Cámbiate y duerme – se la entregue y saque una cobija para el de mi armario, cuando voltee para entregársela él no tenía la camisa y vi su escultural pecho, me quede boquiabierta y torpemente le entregue la cobija cuando iba a salir de mi habitación escuche que me dijo algo que nadie me había dicho antes o más bien no recordaba quien me lo había dicho, no recordaba mucho, ni su nombre ni su cara…bueno, no recordaba nada.

– Gracias, mi flor de cerezo

– De nada – dije procesando lo que me había dicho y buscando en mi cerebro quien me lo había dicho antes

Me acosté en la cama de mis padres y cuando menos me di cuenta, me voltee un poco y el sol daba a toda mi cara *_adivino ¿hora de levantarse?* _

Me voltee para el otro lado y abrí un poco los ojos en ese momento veo a Sasuke mirándome fijamente y me asuste un poco, le pregunte un poco somnolienta


	3. Nace una amistad

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte

– Esperando que despertaras, tienes que ir a la preparatoria y yo voy contigo – dijo con una sonrisa

– ¿CÓMO? – dije sorprendida

– Que…

– Ya sé, no lo repitas o me va a dar dolor de cabeza – dije levantándome de la cama, me bañe, me puse el uniforme y cuando salí Sasuke se veía más joven y tenía el uniforme de mi preparatoria

– Vámonos – dijo muy entusiasmado

– Quisiera darte unas cuantas reglas que debes cum… ¿Espera Sasuke, vas ir a mi preparatoria? –dije alzando una ceja y poniendo mis manos en la cintura.

– Si… ¿Cómo quieres que sea mi personalidad? Tierna, idiota, tu solo dime y yo lo hago –dijo alegre

– Espera ¿Dónde está tu casa? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Por qué aun sigues aquí? ¿Por qué vamos a ir a mi preparatoria juntos? ¿Cuándo te matriculaste? Además tu no deberías ir a mi preparatoria, en serio estoy siendo paciente contigo pero veo que tú quieres que me estrese a cada hora – dije totalmente **"tranquila"**

– Son muchas preguntas, pero te las responderé todas… mi casa está muy cerca, mis padres están en mi casa, si tengo un hermano, me quede aquí porque ya te había dicho que voy a estar contigo el resto de mi vida, me matricule ayer y tu preparatoria es muy grande, déjame vivir contigo así tus padres estén ellos nunca me verán o sentirán te lo prometo – dijo

– Oye aun no creo en eso ¿Sabes? Pero por esta vez te daré una oportunidad – bufe esto era muy raro de alguna forma me parecía divertido que me dijera que se quedaría conmigo para siempre además no era lo que quería en mi semana sin mis padres…

Él dijo sobre el cambio de personalidad ¿no? Voy a molestar a todas las chicas del instituto mi pensamiento fue algo malévolo. Mi blanco: Karin. Ella era un fastidio para Ino, Hinata y mi espíritu, nos ha fastidiado toda la vida solo le diré unas cuantas cosas y ya.

– Sakura vámonos, se nos hace tarde – dijo mirando el reloj

– Tú hablaste de cambiar la personalidad ¿Cierto? – dije

– Así es – dijo

– Bien entonces tú serás frio con todas las chicas y estarás al lado de la chica que te guste, pero no demostraras tu sentimientos hasta que ella te diga los suyos y serás el mejor de la preparatoria más inteligente, atlético, talentoso y súper apuesto que todas las chicas crean que eres inalcanzable…mujeriego y ¿Por qué no? Rico – dije *_todo esto será genial_*

– Esta bien, nos vamos – dijo

– Aun no…siempre llegaras después de mí, no conmigo ¿Entiendes? – le dije

– Claro – dijo

Salí yo y después el, cuando vi a mis compañeros los salude con mucho entusiasmo

– Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata ¿Cómo están chicos? – dije sonriente

– Veo que hoy estas de buen humor Sakura – dijo Naruto

– Si… ¿Qué te tiene tan contenta? – pregunto Hinata

– Nada en especial – dije entusiasmada

Pasando a sasuke…

Por la calle venia un chico de cabello rebelde, con un cuerpo envidiable y su uniforme iba un poco desordenado y atrás de este había un símbolo muy peculiar que representaba una familia prestigiosa sin contar muy conocida, su maleta iba en un solo lado y caminaba con paso firme y seguro. Su cara era perfecta, escanea el lugar a su alrededor, en la puerta de la preparatoria volteo a ver todas las chicas y sonrió torcidamente. Todas las chicas se lanzaron a preguntar su nombre y número de teléfono, a lo cual el solo salió del tumulto y se fue por el pasillo por donde estaban los cinco chicos…

Sakura miro con una sonrisa y el chico le sonrió torcidamente, solamente ella noto la sonrisa que él le propino y siguió su camino hasta el patio donde todos se reunirían.

En el patio…

– Alumnos tenemos el honor de presentar a Uchiha Sasuke – la directora del colegio el pecho se le inflo de honor luego de eso – preséntate sasuke – le paso el micrófono

– Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 17 años y no me interesa que sepan más de mi –terminado de decir esto todas las chicas gritaban como locas desenfrenadas

_**Sakura**_…

Terminada esa reunión toda la preparatoria fue a sus aulas, en ese momento llego nuestro profesor de ciencias.

– Chicos han pasado para este grupo dos nuevos estudiantes, ellos son: Sasuke Uchiha…– Naruto y Shikamaru se voltearon del puesto refutando…

–… Y… – hasta ahí todo bien para mí, hasta que pronunciaron el nombre por el cual yo me había cambiado de aula hace un par de años –…Karin Kuiyo – Ino, Sakura y Hinata dieron un golpe a pupitre diciendo al mismo tiempo

– ¡¿Qué?! – todos ellos las miraron…el profesor las miro con cansancio

– Ustedes tranquilícense, espero que aprendan a convivir…no quiero problemas en esta aula entienden –todos asintieron a regañadientes –Voy a salir un momento, ya regreso traten de no matarse mientras vuelvo – dijo cansinamente esto y salió

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que Karin salto a los fuertes brazos de Sasuke.

– Sasu-kun vamos a mi casa a estudiar después de clases –dijo con voz melosa y chillona, fue más una afirmación que pregunta

– No –la sacudió de su cuerpo y camino hasta el asiento en donde estaban Ino y Sakura, se quedó parado ahí, entonces Sakura se paró y ya estaba saliendo cuando la detuvo y dijo

– Tú, te sentaras conmigo –eso sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta, mientras agarraba su brazo

Todas las chicas del aula abrieron la boca sorprendidas incluyendo a sakura…ella se soltó del agarre

– Claro que no, Uchiha –dijo en forma despectiva cuando mencionaba el *_**uchiha**_*

Otra vez todos en el aula estaban con la boca abierta de lo que había dicho Sakura…

Varias chicas pensaban…*_idiota, desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa*…*esa nerd dándose de importante*…*maldita sakura quitándome a mi sasu-kun, le voy a hacer la vida imposible*…*vamos a ver cuánto le dura el encanto por esa*…*sasuke no se quedaría con una nerd como esa*…_

Sasuke la soltó y se fue para el asiento de una chica que se le veía lo zorra y vagabunda por encima, ella encantada de que se sentara a su lado lo sedujo toda la clase…el resto de la clase ella se le insinuó y Karin moría de la rabia. En ese momento tocaron el timbre para el receso y Sasuke le dijo a la chica al oído ((_te espero afuera del jardín para que tengamos un buen receso_))

Ella, como buena zorra y vagabunda que era acepto.

Sasuke salió con esa y le hizo el sexo más salvaje que pudo haber tenido aquella chica, estaba encantada, tanto, que quería repetirlo…lastimosamente a sasuke no lo lleno estaba totalmente insatisfecho, así que busco a otra presa a quien sacarle gemidos de placer y Karin iba pasando por allí, se acercó a ella y musito a su oído que lo hicieran, pero esta vez no lo hizo en el jardín si no en un salón encima de la mesa del profesor, ella termino más que satisfecha… Sasuke no estaba satisfecho con ellas, así que olvido el sexo por un momento, fue a comer algo.

Se encontró a dos chicos peleando en el pasillo de la preparatoria. Uno era rubio y otro tenía el pelo naranjado, él se metió a la pelea y los separo poniendo toda su fuerza en ello, separar dos chicos tu solo no es muy sencillo, en ese momento entro un tipo de cabello blanco con un poco de azul en las puntas, intento golpear a sasuke lo cual no logro y se acercó a ayudar al chico rubio, estaba algo lastimado.

– ¿Estás bien? – dijo en tono frio

– Si, gracias…este, soy Uzumaki Naruto – dijo mientras esquivaba un intento de golpe del peli anaranjado

– Uchiha Sasuke – dijo dando una patada a las costillas del peli blanco – De espaldas contra mí y noqueémoslos – dijo rápido

– Está bien – en ese momento Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru corren a ellos, al tiempo en que noqueaban a los otros dos chicos

– Naruto… ¿Estás bien? – grito Ino y fue corriendo a ayudarlo, tenía el labio roto y su nariz sangraba

– Si, tranquila Sasuke me ayudo – dijo mirándolo y sonriendo agradecido

– De nada, adiós – respondió Sasuke recogiendo su chaqueta, la cual había tirado por ayudarlo.

En eso Naruto lo detuvo…

– Oye espera, quien te dijo que te fueras ¿Por qué no almuerzas con nosotros? – expreso con una sonrisa única de naruto

– Naruto vamos a la enfermería – dijo Ino preocupada, parecía que la hemorragia no pararía y su hermano era más testarudo que un burro

– Naruto ve a la enfermería podemos almorzar luego – dijo y Naruto lo cogió del brazo

– Teme te invitare a ramen, la mejor comida que hay en el mundo – dijo dándole una gran sonrisa. Al instante empezó a ver borroso y cayó al suelo, pero no sin antes ser cogido por sasuke y dijo muy bajito solo para que escuchara el

– No me digas teme…baka – formo una sonrisa torcida

Ese fue el principio de una gran amistad entre Sasuke y Naruto.


	4. Itachi

Por lo menos ya habían pasado cuatro días después de esa pelea entre ellos y desde eso Naruto buscaba a Sasuke para almorzar, pero siempre le sacaba una excusa diferente. Naruto ya le estaba cansando que Sasuke lo ignorara y no sabía cómo hacer para que el almorzara con ellos, Sasuke le caía muy bien, era una persona muy rara y eso era divertido, además le parecía muy gracioso cuando lo hacía enojar. Le parecía la cosa más chistosa del mundo entonces trataba de hacerlo lo más posible…

– Sakura… – la llamo

– ¿Que pasa Naruto? – pregunto la peli rosa

– Yo quiero que Sasuke almuerce con nosotros, él no tiene amigos y se mantiene solo, me da pesar de él, yo quiero que venga con nosotros…– hizo una pausa –…tu ¿Qué piensas de él? –dijo

– Te mentiría si te dijera que pienso algo sobre él, porque la verdad no pienso nada sobre el…– dije un poco distraída –…supongo que si lo invitas una vez mas de seguro te aceptara.

*_Para eso tendría que hablar primero con el*_

– ¿Tú crees? – la miro ilusionado *_Al parecer a Naruto le agradaba Sasuke y no me gustaría que él lo siguiera ignorando… supongo que podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos después de todo* _

– Te lo aseguro – dije esto y suspire *_Necesito a Sasuke a más tardar, ya*_

– Mira ahí viene. Voy a ver si esta vez lo logro y si no…bueno perder, para mí, no es una opción así que hasta que lo logre…– Naruto camino unos pasos hacia Sasuke –… ¡Hey teme! Ven a almorzar con nosotros – dijo esto mientras Sakura le hacía señas, de que le respondiera con un sí.

Sasuke lo medito un momento y acepto…

– No me digas teme, dobe – corto con un gesto y una sonrisa muy característica de el

– Naruto ve que la directora te necesita –dijo Sakura…Naruto oyó mencionar a la directora y se sorprendió, se le había olvidado por completo – Sakura te llamo a tu casa más tarde y hablamos de la salida – se despedía al tiempo que corría

– Claro Naruto – alzó su mano en despedida

– ¿Qué salida? – pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja

– No creo que te interese – dijo esto en tono despectivo

– Dime Sakura ¿Crees que te estaría preguntando si no me interesara? –menciono sarcásticamente contratacando por la forma de hablarle cuando estaban solos…

Desde que Sasuke se volvió frio se le hacía mucho más fácil hablarle cortante o despectivamente, pero como Sasuke tenía órdenes explicitas de ser frio, entonces el adoptaba muy bien su papel y le hablada de la forma en la que ella creo a Sasuke, eso sí solo dentro de la preparatoria porque fuera de ella Sasuke era el mismo hombre con el que se topó la primera vez.

– Supongo que no tengo por qué contarte – dijo mirándolo de la manera más fría posible

– Y ¿Bien?… -dijo esperando una respuesta mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello rebelde

– No debo, ni tengo por qué decírtelo, supongo que entiendes eso –dijo parándose en forma desafiante el solo puso su sonrisa de medio lado.

– Ya te había dicho que soy un demonio ¿Correcto? – dijo mirando hacia arriba y prosiguió –bueno quiero que sepas que como tú me das ordenes también puedo desobedecerlas, cuando quiera y otra cosa si no me dices tú hay muchas formas más de enterarme como por ejemplo tu amigo que viene allí como es que se llama…Shikamaru – dijo señalando al chico

– Shikamaru no sabe nada – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

– Acepto el reto – dijo y camino parsimonia, lo detuvo y le pregunto –Oye ¿Tú sabes para donde va a ir Naruto? – dijo con una ceja alzada y en ese momento Shikamaru parecía hipnotizado como si lo hubieran puesto en un trance, miraba la nada.

– Van a piscina el sábado a las 3 de la tarde y Naruto dijo que invitaría a Hinata a ir con él y yo invitaría a Temari y te podría sugerir invitar a Sakura antes de que Sai la invite…-Sasuke lo paro en seco.

– ¿Quién es Sai? – frunció el ceño

– Es el chico que está al otro lado de la preparatoria, es de un grado superior él es como se podría decir "_El chico más popular_"…-volvió a pararlo

– Gracias por la información – dijo esto y salió a caminar con el ceño fruncido

Sakura miro extrañada a Sasuke, ya que él nunca se iba sin refutarle cualquier cosa y vio a Shikamaru parado como una estatua, tenía la mirada perdida cuando miro a Sasuke el chasqueo los dedos y Shikamaru volvió en si

– Hola Sakura – saludo Shikamaru. Este no se dio por enterado de su trance, causado por le Uchiha.

– Hola Shikamaru – dijo tierna – ¿Que te trae por aquí?

– Te venía a pedir ayuda –menciono mientras adquiría un color rojo en sus mejillas

– Dime – sonrió

– Quisiera que me ayudaras a pedirle a Temari que fuera conmigo a piscina el sábado – dijo sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos

Sakura se sorprendió

– ¡La chica de la biblioteca! – tenía los ojos como platos

– Si, ella me gusta – un color más rojo se creó en su cara

– Faltan 3 días para el sábado, yo te ayudare sin problemas –dijo con su sonrisa amigable

– Esta bien entonces mañana después de la preparatoria iremos y me ayudaras a que no se me enrede la lengua – soltó una risita

– ¿Quién pudo haber imaginado que te gustaría ella? No podría esperar mejor gusto que el tuyo –mostro una sonrisa divertida

Mientras tanto Sasuke había entrado a la zona "prohibida" o más conocida como la zona de los _"populares"_ en ese momento pasaba una chica, la llamo y ella encantada por su belleza fue

– Dime ¿Dónde está sai? – pregunto frio

– ¿Sai? – la chica alzo una ceja

– Si, Sai – empezaba a desesperarse

– ¡Ah! Él está en la cancha de tenis – respondió mirándolo seductoramente, pero no le prestó atención y fue directo a la cancha. Allí encontró un montón de chicas alrededor de un chico peli negro y tez tan blanca como la nieve igual a la de Sakura, en eso el entra con su mejor sonrisa torcida y se abre camino entre todas las chicas que quedan impactadas por su belleza y cuando llega a él le dice

– Sai Kauni – sorna y sarcasmo en su voz tan gruesa y ronca, un deleite para las chicas.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sai con voz suave como la miel y profunda como la oscuridad

– Mucho gusto me presento, soy Uchiha Sasuke – orgullo y ego junto con su nombre

– Mucho gusto, soy Kauni Sai – dijo estirándole la mano y el la apretó

– ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado? –pregunto Sasuke

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – dijo con una ceja alzada

– Yo hago las preguntas aquí… ¿Conoces a Sakura? –dijo acercándosele

– ¿Cuál Sakura? –dijo este indiferente

– Haruno Sakura, ella – lo miro despreocupadamente

– ¡Oh! La nerd amiguita de Shikamaru y el estúpido zorrito de Naruto – se burlo

Sasuke soltó una risotada y después lo miro desafiante…

La única regla que le habían puesto para venir a cuidar a Sakura era no dañar a nadie por enojo, él sabía perfectamente que si llegaba a tocar a un humano por enojo seria destituido de estar con Sakura y él no se daría el lujo de perder a Sakura por nada del mundo otra vez. Nunca.

– Te voy a pedir un favor…ni se te ocurra ir por los grados inferiores porque ese es mi territorio y también te voy a advertir algo, ni te le acerques a Sakura, Naruto o Shikamaru ¿Está claro o te lo repito? – su voz sonaba protectora y a la vez sonaba diabólica, todos se quedaron sorprendidos a lo que sai respondió algo que él jamás hubiera pensado

– Y que me va a hacer el hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi, crees que no estoy al tanto de todo y si voy ¿Qué? ¿Eh? –dijo esto con diversión en el rostro

– Así que eres del clan Kauni – no pudo evitar no reírse, luego prosiguió – vaya…vaya no me esperaba que mandaran a vigilarme y mucho menos a retarme…insolente…te lo aclaro no vayas por allá – dijo esto y se fue caminando con parsimonia…nadie sabía de qué hablaban, pero las chicas quedaron encantadas con Sasuke.

Sasuke llego a su aula a mitad de clase y todos miraron a Sasuke raro, él nunca se retrasaba y venía con cara de perros, sus manos las tenía en los bolsillos y solo se dedicó a sentarse al lado de la chica que se le insinuaba todos los días…

Sakura observo el rostro de Sasuke la mayoría de la clase y él no le dirigió ni una sola mirada parecía en otro mundo, solo faltaba esta clase y se irían a casa, esta era la segunda vez en el día que lo veía de este modo…

*_Supongo que ya volverá a la normalidad*…_

Tocaron la campana para salir y él fue el primero en salir, Sakura corrió un poco para alcanzarlo pero entre la multitud y el rio de personas lo perdió de vista, llego una chica de la nada, la llamo parecía hipnotizada y ella le entrego una hoja de papel muy pequeña que decía:

…_Sakura no me esperes, voy a estar fuera por un rato_

_Te veo más tarde y ¿me comprarías un dulce? Gracias…_

_-Sasuke_

A sakura le pareció muy raro que se fuera solo dejando un papel. Además había llegado tarde al aula y salió como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo…camino a su casa sola y normalmente se sentía protegida por sasuke, desde que había llegado se sentía mejor y más tranquila, aunque no se lo decía así era como se sentía.

Entro en su casa puso la llaves encima de una mesita al lado de la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras y estaba subiendo a su cuarto cuando salieron una llamas de fuego de su sala, bajo inmediatamente para ver si había un incendio pero con lo que se encontró fue más raro…

Un hombre de pelo negro azabache con unas extrañas marcas bajo sus ojos y muy bien parecido a Sasuke, se podría decir que eran hermanos y también llevaba ropas negras como la primera vez que vio a Sasuke. El, la observo y ella lo miro desafiante.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto

– Vaya…que chica tan fría – se burlo

– Te repetiré la pregunta… ¿Quién eres? – dijo con arrogancia

– Soy… – la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Sasuke muy enojado, el desconocido hablo –veo que ya has llegado – sonrió

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo cortante

– Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor – dijo esto negando con la cabeza

– ¿Hermano? –dijo Sakura alzando una ceja

– Permíteme presentarme, soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano guapo y más inteligente que Sasuke – dijo esto con aire de superioridad y continuo –mi padre me mando a ver cómo estas y por lo que veo aún no ha firmado el Contrato contigo ¿Cierto? –dijo alzando la ceja

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos…lo había olvidado

– Aun no – dijo esto y subió al cuarto de Sakura, Itachi fue detrás de él, Sakura pensaba si era mejor ir o no, pero pensó que sería mejor ir con ellos.

– Sasuke ¿Cuándo vas a firmar ese contrato? Recuerda que si no lo haces mi padre se enojara, además estas muy grandecito como para que no sepas como hacerlo…– paro un momento y le dijo con parsimonia -… ¿Estás seguro que ella es la indicada? –suspiro y sasuke volteo violentamente

– ¿¡Que has dicho!? – vocifero totalmente enojado, agarro a su hermano mayor por sus ropas.

– Es solo una pregunta tranquilízate – Itachi era demasiado observador y pudo descubrirlo, estaba tenso e intranquilo algo le molestaba y tenía que ver con la chica así que le pregunto muy serio y de forma autoritaria – ¿Qué te ha pasado ahora? – Sasuke que estaba dándole la espalda se tensó y volteo lentamente.

– Te lo contare – suspiro pesadamente e inhalaba de nuevo para llenar sus pulmones. Su hermano era muy bueno para saber cuándo estaba estresado y además si no le contaba haría de alguna forma que se lo dijera.

_**Flash Back **_

Sasuke salió del salón a toda prisa y se encontró con la mirada de una chica, así que se acercó a ella y le dijo…"_entrégale esta nota a Haruno Sakura_"…la chica salió de camino a Sakura el vio cuando le entrego el papelito.

Se fue directamente hacia el otro lado de la preparatoria y se encontró en la cancha donde había estado anteriormente y allí lo estaba esperando Sai Kauni

– Veo que te decidiste a venir – dijo Sai con una sonrisa arrogante

– ¿Qué quieres? – gruño entre dientes…Sai no le daba buena espina sabía que le diría algo que no le gustaría

– Quiero que hagamos un trato – dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba

– Dime que es y luego veré si aceptar o no – dijo esto cruzando las manos

– Bien, entonces escucha. Como te dije antes estoy enterado del asunto de Sakura y ya sé porque quieres hacer el contrato con ella… sabía que la habías perdido en su vida pasada y también sé que la quieres convertir en tu esposa, hacer el Contrato y que se quede contigo el resto de tu eternidad ¿No es así? –Dijo esto y Sasuke se alarmo –ahora el trato que te propongo…no espera olvidaba un detalle…tú ya la habías visitado mucho años antes es más recuerdo que le dijiste "_mi flor de cerezo". _Que romántico –ironizo- estoy seguro que si le dices que estuviste con ella antes y que le ayudaste o más bien que la salvaste, ella aceptaría ser tu esposa lo que pasa es que no lo puedes hacer porque tu padre no te tiene permitido utilizar situaciones como esas para enamorar a las humanas, Fugaku piensa que en el corazón de una persona no se pueden cambiar sentimientos hacia alguien, entonces pretende que tú tampoco lo hagas, porque no simplemente desobedeces a tu padre y podrás tenerla el resto de la eternidad ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke escuchó atentamente todas las palabras envenenadas de Sai y dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

– No puedo desobedecer a mi padre, porque eso te daría el derecho de ganártelo a él como tu padrino que es, además no pienso obligar a Sakura a que se enamore de mí. Voy a esperar a que ella sola lo haga, si espero un poco más eso no me va a afectar ya he esperado 1000 largos años a que ella estuviera conmigo otra vez, además tu no subirás al trono nunca así que no esperes a que te lo deje en bandeja de plata idiota – dijo riendo arrogantemente

– Espero que sepas que aun tienes mucho tiempo, pero el amor que tengo por Sakura nació justo después de que te fuiste de la cancha de tenis hace una hora, quisiera que la dejaras libre y ella pueda firmar el contrato conmigo antes de que lo haga contigo – dijo desafiante y retándolo

– Sabes que no te lo permitiré, eres un demonio de clase baja y mi poder ante ti es completamente superior. Recuerda que mi linaje es puro, no querrías pelear contra la especie más fuerte de los demonios, el clan Uchiha es mucho más poderoso y primero tendrás que matarme para estar cerca de la persona a la cual he amado durante 1000 años –dijo esto y se fue muy enojado.

_**Fin flash back**_

– Así que un Kauni está en el mundo humano – dijo pensativo itachi

– Así es – suspiro cabizbajo

– Tranquilo Sasuke, ya veré que puedo hacer con el – una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios –claro que tendría que quedarme en el mundo humano por un tiempo aquí en tu casa – Sasuke volteo su mirada rápidamente…y sintió que Sakura iba a tumbar la puerta la había sentido llegar solo unos cuantos minutos cuando Itachi pronuncio esas pocas palabras

– Agáchate si no quieres morir – dijo tratando de esconderse en la pieza

– ¿Pero de que estás hablando? – dijo riendo casi histérico

En ese momento Sakura abrió la puerta y sus dedos se marcaron en la perilla, tenía cara de sádica y una sonrisa de muerte entonces ella dijo con tono demoniaco…

– ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Itachi estaba totalmente asustado, nunca había visto a una chica tan rara en todo el sentido de la palabra, lo único que dijo fue

– No estaba hablando de tu casa –sus mentiras eran famosas, Itachi tenía una mente muy rápida y sus mentiras eran cosa del otro mundo (literal) – lo que quiero decir es que voy a comprar la casa de en frente y ahí viviremos – cogió a su hermano por los hombros –Sasuke y yo – Sasuke abrió los ojos y Sakura se tranquilizo

Sasuke se llevó a su hermano al extremo de la habitación y le dijo bajito para que no lo escuchara Sakura

– Estoy tratando de quedarme cerca de ella lo máximo posible y vienes a decirme que me vas a separar de ella – dijo alarmado y enojado

– Tranquilo tus sentidos están muy desarrollados, podrás sentir a Kauni a kilómetros de distancia, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – dijo tranquilizándolo, dando palmaditas en su espalda.

Itachi se voltio a ver a Sakura – nos iremos ahora mismo–

A Sasuke casi le da un infarto, pero acepto irse a la casa de en frente cogió sus pocas cosas y salió de la casa, pero antes de salir de la puerta sakura lo detuvo y con un índice de esperanza pensó que tal vez le diría que no se fuera, pero no fue así en vez de eso le dio algo que le demostró que si se interesaba por el

– Mira tú dulce de maní – dijo esto con una sonrisa y todavía recordaba cuál era su favorito eso lo alegro enormemente

– Nos vemos sakura – dijo esto y salió con itachi para la otra casa con una sonrisa en su rostro…durmieron allí


	5. Te romperé la nariz

Pasaron dos días y ahora él le hizo una pataleta a Sakura para que lo invitara a la piscina con ellos. Sakura dijo que no, pero Sasuke tuvo suerte de que Naruto escuchara y ahora fue Naruto quien le rogó y efectivamente ella lo invito. Eran dos contra una después de todo.

Todos los chicos habían llegado a la piscina, los hombres ya tenían su vestido de baño, sin embargo las chicas que aún se estaban cambiando. Por la puerta estaban entrando dos hombres, sus feromonas se sentían en todo el lugar y, ellos eran nada más y nada menos, que Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

Todas la chicas estaban locas admirando tanta perfección en dos cuerpos, dioses griegos en piscinas públicas, era mucha suerte para cualquiera, ademas de un deleite visual. Itachi sonrió torcidamente y Sasuke le pareció engreído, habían cerca de miles de chicas en esa piscina y todas querían salir corriendo hacia ellos, pero Sasuke miro rápidamente a Naruto y el salto hacia ellos para ayudarlos, logró sacar a Sasuke, la cosa de este es que su hermano es totalmente diferente a él, puesto que a Itachi si le gustan las mujeres por montón.

El problema es que Itachi jamás ha querido hacer el contrato con nadie, porque nunca se ha enamorado de ninguna chica, pero el día en que se enamore solo tendrá ojos para ella y nada más en el mundo le parecerá más hermoso.

- Gracias Naruto, te debo una –de un modo extraño sonaba entre descanso y agradecimiento, y normalmente Sasuke era más frio que el hielo y la piedra juntos.

- Supongo que estamos a mano –chocaron puños, sonriéndole, entonces Sasuke recordó aquella vez que lo conoció y le ayudo con esos tipos.

- ¿Dónde están las chicas? –preguntó Sasuke.

- Ahí vienen –Naruto mirando embobado, eso hizo que Sasuke volteara y viera a las otras 3 chicas.

- ¿Quiénes son ellas? –dijo enarcando una ceja

- La que está a la derecha de Sakura, es Temari y pronto novia de Shikamaru –sonrió divertido, al ver la cara de Shikamaru cuando venía Temari. Ella también estaba bonita tenía un vestido de baño negro con unas líneas blancas muy delgadas de estampado.

- ¿Y la otra? –dijo señalando a Hinata

- Ella es Hinata –Sasuke pudo notar la forma afectiva en que decía su nombre, Hinata tenía un vestido de baño gris con puntos negros resaltaba muy bien su figura y Naruto estaba que llenaba una piscina con la baba que derramaba al ver a Hinata, sin embargo ella era un poco tímida.

- ¿Y esa? –señaló a Ino

- Esa es Ino _**mí**_hermana menor y mejor amiga de Sakura –miro a su hermana de forma protectora, Ino tenía un vestido de baño violeta claro muy ceñido a su figura, todas eran bonitas… pero, Sakura era muchísimo más hermosa al lado de ellas, simplemente para Sasuke, Sakura era la más perfecta entre todas las demás… Su vestido de baño era blanco con flores azules. Su cabello resaltaba con el sol, su blanca piel, se veia hermosa, las gotas resbalaban por su piel tan tentadoramente, se veia perfecta en cualquiera de sus estados. Su sonrisa sin duda era lo mas hermoso, esa sonrisa le derretía el alma, haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír y ver sus dos esmeraldas todos los días, ella nació para él, vendería su alma al mismísimo demonio sino fuera por que es su padre. Se río mentalmente de su pensamiento.

Al parecer ellos no eran los únicos a los que miraban, ya que cuando llegaron ellas muchos de los hombres de allí se acercaron a ellas con una mirada seductora, pero antes de que pudieran coquetearles Sasuke los miro endemoniadamente, su iris se volvió roja y todos se esfumaron en un momento. Muchos seguian mirando ignorando olimpicamente a Sasuke.

Las chicas comenzaron a preguntarse ¿Por qué había tanto alboroto en una parte de la piscina?

- Sakura mira eso –señaló el tumulto de chicas que habían allí alrededor de algo o alguien.

- Creo que ya sé quién es –dijo esto suspirando.

- ¿Quién es? –pregunto Temari.

- Pues nada más ni nada menos que el hermano guapo y más inteligente de Sasuke –ironizó, había dicho exactamente lo que había dicho Itachi cuando se presentó.

- ¿Porque lo dices de esa forma Sakura?–pregunto Hinata de una forma dulce.

Se rió un poco.

- Es solo que, me causa gracia decirlo de ese modo –dijo esto y rió un poco mas.

- Veo que vas avanzando, ya empiezas a conocer familia de ese rarito Uchiha ¡eh! Sakurita, bien ¿y cómo se llama? –Sakura la miro sin gracia.

- Uchiha Itachi –a Ino le sacudió un recuerdo algo raro en su cabeza, no logró recordarlo muy bien, solo alcanzó a recordar a un niño con marcas debajo de sus ojos, aspecto tierno y una promesa.

- Ya vengo –se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia la multitud en donde estaba aquel chico.

- Chicas ¿Hacia dónde va Ino? –pregunto Hinata

- Créeme que con su personalidad y forma de pensar, no se sabe Ino que puede llegar a hacer, así que solamente observemos –Sakura tomó su bloqueador solar para aplicarlo en su cuerpo.

Los chicos también se percataron de sus movimientos sobre todo Naruto ya que observaba a su hermana detenidamente siempre, así estuviese distraído, el no dejaba de cuidar a su hermana.

Ino llegó y empujó a cada chica que vió (sin duda Ino era realmente violenta) hasta que llego hasta el famoso…

- …Uchiha Itachi ¿Quién lo diría? Vernos después de tanto tiempo –dijo Ino parada al frente de él, el soltó su vaso de jugo de naranja…

Itachi la observo detenidamente y se le hacía conocida, parecía haberla visto de algún lado pero no recordaba. Ahora que la observaba pudo ver su cuerpo, hermoso y su lindo cabello dorado como el sol, era verdaderamente hermosa esa chica.

- Lo siento, no te recuerdo –volvió a coger su vaso.

- ¿Cómo dices? –mencionó ofuscada.

- Te me pareces a alguien, pero no eres ella –dijo con parsimonia.

- Así que no soy ella, pues déjame demostrarte que si soy ella.

Cerro sus puños y lo atacó, le mando una patada hacia su cabeza, pero el la logró esquivar y cuando cayo su pie encima de la silla, la silla se destrozó. Todos los reunidos en la piscina pensaron *_ese golpe pudo haber sido mortal* _

Lo persiguió hasta un puesto de comida y ahí le mando un puño a la cara que esta vez no pudo evitar y dejo que la sangre se hiciera presente en su nariz, cuando sintió su golpe simplemente lo dejo así. Itachi la recordó perfectamente y recordó su promesa.

…_*Nos recordaremos siempre, aunque estemos muy lejos siempre seremos amigos…_

- ¡Eres tú! –dijo alarmado y de cierta forma, ya en un solo temblor.

- ¡Exacto! Soy yo –rió triunfante, en ese momento Itachi recordó un pedazo más de la promesa.

…_si yo te llego a olvidar tan siquiera un poco rómpeme la nariz…_

- ¡NO PENSE QUE SERIA TAN LITERAL! –le reclamó

- Tú lo dijiste, yo solo cumplí –su tono fue victorioso y luego ambos recordaron el resto de la promesa

…_y cuando estemos grandes nos casaremos y tendremos hijos*…_

- Ya recuerdo tu nombre niña violenta… –señalándola acusadoramente.

- Dime y si no lo recuerdas bien, aún hay muchas partes de tu cuerpo que no he roto…-dijo esto tronándose los dedos de las manos, Itachi trago saliva.

- Uzumaki Ino –su seductora sonrisa apareció.

- Bien dicho, nos vemos –se volteo para irse donde sus amigas y los chicos a los cuales les iba a coquetear.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, Ino era la única persona que le rompía la nariz a otra y se iba tranquilamente a descansar sin ni siquiera ayudarlo o llevarlo a la enfermería, definitivamente Ino era imposible. Sasuke por otro lado tenía una duda _*… ¿Cómo se conocieron?…*…y ¿Por qué Ino lo golpeaba y él no decía nada?... No le refuto nada y sigue tranquilo con la nariz rota…*_

Podría ser que…

*_Supongo que no pierdo nada intentándolo*_

Sasuke salió caminando hacia Ino con una propuesta en mente y al parecer Itachi se percató de ello, ya que Sasuke tenía en su rostro una sonrisa torcida, sin embargo siguió entre las mujeres sin darle mucha importancia a lo que su hermano hacia…

Llego donde Ino.

- ¿De dónde conoces a Itachi? – preguntó

- Sasuke, hola… ¡Ah!, sí estoy muy bien gracias por preguntarme, me alegro que tú también…–ironizo al "saludo" de Sasuke –…lo conozco de mi infancia.

- ¿Me harías un favor?

- Dime, ¿Qué necesitas? –dijo despreocupada tomando un sorbo de limonada

- ¿Le besarías? –pregunto, esperando su respuesta.

Ino abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y sus amigas igual.

- ¿Pero en que rayos piensas Sasuke? –dijo ofuscada, supongo que eso es más que normal en Sakura

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –dijo tomando otro poco de su limonada

- Es privado –dijo serio

- No lo hare –dijo recostándose en su silla para tomar el sol y poniéndose sus lentes oscuros.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo alzando una ceja. Sasuke Uchiha no se daría por vencido y recordó que unos días atrás Naruto hablaba sin parar sobre las apuestas y retos que Ino jamás rechazaba y que a él le tocaba pararla para que no hiciera estupideces…*_al parecer eso viene de familia*…_entonces su sonrisa torcida se formo.

Miró a Ino y le dijo

- Te reto a hacerlo Uzumaki Ino –sonrió con sorna, justo en el punto.

Ino se levantó y fue hacia él con paso decidido, quito a las chicas de ahí y pidió un equipo de primeros auxilios para él, hizo puntadas y vendó la herida.

- Pensé que me dejarías así –dijo esto alzando los hombros en forma conformista. _Este es peor que Shikamaru… _pensaron todos.

- Tenía que hacer algo con tu nariz o pasaría algo más grave –dijo sonriendo en forma coqueta, Itachi era un hombre bastante atractivo. En realidad todo en él era muy atractivo además lo conocía bien, sabía algunas cosas que ninguna otra chica sabría ni por que fuera su esposa y madre de sus hijos.

- ¿Sabes hacer esto? –dijo alzando una ceja

- Lo aprendí unos años después de que te fuiste –dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

- Estás hermosa –dijo con un brillito en sus ojos…la cara de Ino tomo un leve color carmesí.

- Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás… ¿Esas chicas siempre son así de acosadoras? –dijo señalando al tumulto que la quería matar por estar tan cerca de él.

- Sí, algo así –dijo suspirando, algo le estaba afectando, él siempre podía atenderlas a todas como un verdadero caballero pero esta chica no lo dejaba concentrar, acaparaba toda su atención y no podía dejar de observarla, su sonrisa, su cabello dorado como el oro, sus ojos como el cielo y su cuerpo de modelo.

Entonces en ese momento Ino se acercó lentamente a su cara y le rosó los labios con parsimonia, Sasuke sonrió de una manera muy particular y de esa sonrisa solo se dio cuenta Sakura, las reacciones que tenía el eran entretenidas para ella, últimamente.

Itachi por otro lado, al sentir los labios de Ino cerró los ojos y se concentró en dar el beso más cariñoso y amoroso que pudo haber dado en su vida, jamás había sentido esto y era particularmente hermoso y le gustaba profundamente. Ino cuando pego sus labios a los de Itachi sintió como si sus labios se amoldaran perfectamente a los suyos, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, le gustaba como su boca encajaba en la de él, los dos estaban muy concentrados en sus besos y el reto que anteriormente le había puesto Sasuke se desplomó.

Lo único que le importaba ahora era tratar de pegarse más a los labios de Itachi, lastimosamente la falta de aire se hizo presente y despegaron sus labios mientras mantenían sus cabezas juntas mirándose fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento ellos eran los únicos en el mundo.

Despertaron "a su pesar" de su burbuja y se dirigieron hacia sus amigos.

Ninguno hizo algún tipo de comentario, ¿Qué dirían? Solamente de dedicaron a disfrutar de su día de piscina y jugaron todo tipo de juegos, hubieron caídas, risas y felicidad. Todo fue perfecto.

Salieron de la piscina y se cambiaron para irse hacia su casa, Naruto se ofreció a llevar a Hinata a su casa y ella acepto, él le pregunto a su hermana si la llevaba pero Itachi se ofreció a llevarla y salieron Sakura, Ino, Itachi y Sasuke para sus casas.


	6. Un poco de distancia, sí hace daño

En el camIno Itachi e Ino hablaban amenamente sobre lo último de sus vidas después de tantos años de no verse, y en un punto del camino, entrelazaron sus manos. Mientras Sakura y Sasuke iban callados como si estuvieran solos…

Ya había anochecido y la luz de la luna los iluminaba tenuemente, Sakura de vez en cuando miraba su rostro inexpresivo y se sentía sola, él siempre le hablaba de algo y terminaban hablando amenamente o en el peor de los casos discutiendo, en todo caso, tenían un tema de conversación, pero esta vez era diferente el parecía en otro mundo mirando a la nada. Sakura no soportaba más.

- ¿Sasuke en qué piensas?

- Nada en especial –dándole una sonrisa, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho porque por la otra calle apareció Sai. Itachi miro a su hermano y lo miró de una forma protectora, sabía que Sasuke era muy impaciente en este tipo de casos.

El cogió a Sakura de su cintura, susurró a su oído.

- Cuando lleguemos iré a tu casa y antes de que me discutas quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir –ella un poco desorientada asintió

10 minutos después llegaron…Ino e Itachi fueron a la casa de él y Sasuke se fue con Sakura para su casa.

- ¿Qué me tenías que decir? – mencionó sentada en el sillón, él no quería esto pero sería mejor si deja que todo fluya con naturalidad ella aun no sabía nada y no quería forzarla

- Me voy a ir.

- ¿Qué? –se asustó…él no podía irse, no la podía dejar, ¿Quién iba a ser el guardián de ella para toda la vida? -¿Qué paso con tu promesa? –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

- … –no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué paso con lo que me prometiste? Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo para siempre, dijiste que así me gustara o no te quedarías –levantó un poco su voz.

- Sé lo que dije, pero creo que estarás mejor sin mí –dijo triste, él sabía que nunca llegaría a quererlo jamás demostraba algo más que no fuera amistad.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- …creo que es mejor así…Itachi se quedará aquí no te preocupes –se volteo, ¿Qué carajos le hacía creer que se sentiría mejor si sabía que Itachi se quedaba?

Sakura comenzó a llorar, no entendía que pasaba con ella, desde que se fue a la casa de en frente se sentía sola y desprotegida, lo añoraba era como si algo le hubiera pasado y no quisiera que volviera a suceder, la simple sensación de pérdida la desgarraba.

- No llores mi flor de cerezo –la abrazó

- No…no…no te vayas…por favor…Sasuke –pidió entre sollozos y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Lo siento pero… –antes de que Sasuke dijera su última palabra, Sakura se había lanzado encima de él y lo había besado. Sasuke se sorprendió.

Él no podía creer lo que Sakura había hecho, hace unas cuantas semanas Sakura era completamente indiferente a lo que el hiciera y ahora lo besaba, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de él? No podía pensar con claridad sabía que haría mejor si se iba de su lado, añoraba fuertemente que Sakura lo amara como una vez lo amo en el pasado, necesitaba de ella más que su vida y sin embargo ella no era la Sakura que conoció en una vida atrás. Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era irse lejos y dejar que ella tuviera la suficiente fuerza para que recordara lo pasado.

La retiro suavemente de él, lo último que quería era hacerle algún daño la amaba, era lo más valioso para él en el mundo, pero ya no podía soportar estar en el limbo de preguntas, de si ella lo quería o no.

- Tengo que irme –dijo suavemente mirando el piso

-¿Por qué? –dijo sollozando

- Es lo mejor para los dos –levantó su cabeza y la observó, su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos hinchados por llorar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es lo mejor para los dos? –dijo ahogada

- Tú y yo…no podemos…no quiero…debo protegerte –dijo mezclando palabras que no tenían nada que ver.

- Si quieres protegerme quédate conmigo –dijo a punto de caerse, le flaqueaban los pies y se sentía débil.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- Si te vas a ir… –hizo una pausa y prosiguió– …entonces no vuelvas nunca. –cabizbaja.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ¿No volver a acercarse a ella?, no podía haber una tortura más grande en el mundo, pero si esas eran las condiciones que ella ponía, él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quisiera, algo a lo que él no podía negarse era a darle lo que ella quisiera.

Se rio, Sakura lo miró, acaso se estaba burlando de ella.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dijo enojada, el hablo muy bajito para que ella no pudiera escuchar lo que le dice.

- Que te malacostumbré en el pasado no debí darte todo, claro que si fuera por mi te daría todo y más –recordó como en su vida pasada en la que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a todo por él y el por ella ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? Todo, eso fue lo que cambió.

- No entiendo porque te quieres ir –dijo desconcertada

- No te lo puedo decir, va contra mis normas –dijo

- Al menos me podrías refutar algo –dijo frustrada.

- No tengo nada que refutarte –dijo dando unos pasos atrás.

- Pues si tú no tienes nada que decir yo si –lo cogió del brazo y lo miro a los ojos –Tú ¿Qué has querido preguntarme? –dijo sin preámbulos.

- … –el silencio se hizo presente

- Dime, Sasuke Uchiha –lo halo un poco, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para mover del todo su cuerpo.

- No creo que respondas lo que quiero escuchar –dijo triste

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta… ¿No es lo que quiere escuchar?

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres escuchar? –pregunto esta vez ya más tranquila y desafiante.

- No te preocupes, me iré y no me volverás a ver –dijo mirando la nada.

Sakura en el fondo de su corazón, desde que llego Sasuke la primera vez, lo quiso abrazar como si lo hubiera visto hace tiempo varias veces, repetidas en incontables veces, ella no sabía que sentía por él, el solo era un desconocido, no llevaba años con él. Solo unos cuantos días y ella no sabía que hacer, no quería que se fuera pero él no respondía a sus preguntas y estaba frustrada, desesperada y sentía que su corazón no aguantaría que se fuera, no entendía nada estaba confundida quería saber que era…

- Es mejor que me vaya de una vez, creo que es más duro cada segundo –mencionó volteándose y caminando hacia la puerta, el deseaba que ella recordara y que le dijera que no se fuera nunca.

Sakura quería detenerlo pero no sabía cómo, ni porque, no tenía ninguna razón verdadera para detenerlo, sus argumentos y sentimientos se basaban en casi 2 meses de conocerlo , no es posible sentir en tan poco y poner a prueba algo que en este momento no hay, sin embargo… Ella recordó su cara unos años atrás, recordó su accidente cuando era pequeña.

_Flash back_

_Una niña de cabello particularmente rosa claro estaba jugando con su balón color blanco en su vecindario y a unos cuantos metros de ella estaba un hombre que la observaba muy detenidamente._

_Este hombre tenía pelo azabache y largo en puntas, este se veía añejo y muy bien presentado su nombre era Uchiha Madara y era el hermano menor de Uchiha Fugaku que era el padre de Itachi y Sasuke, tenía una mirada fría y endemoniada como si quisiera matar a alguien._

_El observaba a la niña constantemente tratando de decidirse en su misión, ni él ni su hijo ninguno estaban seguros de que fuera aquella pequeña a la que estaban buscando desesperadamente hace 1000 años el único que podía estarlo era él, su sobrIno, pero nunca diría nada y estaría reservado para siempre, jamás lograría sacarle información de ningún modo…_

_10 minutos después se decidió y por la calle de atrás un hombre manejaba una volqueta él se dirigía hacia el hombre y lo puso en un trance, cuando el hombre de la volqueta iba a pasar por el vecindario de aquella pequeña, él hizo que su balón se fuera hacia la calle y la niña saliera a recogerlo…la niña feliz salió corriendo tras su balón, ella volteo un poco su cabeza y pudo ver que una volqueta se dirigía hacia ella con mucha velocidad, sin embargo por el miedo la niña se quedó paralizada, no sabía qué hacer y antes de que el tipo de la volqueta la atropellara Uchiha Madara desapareció._

_Unos segundos después, Sasuke un hombre con los rasgos más fInos y más joven parecidos a el otro hombre, pero este tenía el pelo más corto y más azulado. _

_- ¡Cuidado! –dijo cogiéndola rápidamente antes que esa volqueta la atropellara._

_La niña se puso a llorar, tenía miedo, se restregó un poco los ojos._

_- Muchas gracias señor –su voz sonaba dulce y asustada._

_- Ten más cuidado, no salgas detrás de cualquier balón –dijo sobándole la cabeza afectivamente con una sonrisa en los labios_

_Ella asintió levemente y el la ayudo a levantar _

_- Nos vemos pequeña –dijo metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos y caminando lentamente hacia el otro lado de la calle_

_- Adiós –dijo sonriendo _

_End Flash Back_

- No puede ser… –levantó su cabeza pero el ya no estaba– …eras tú –recordó con sorpresa.


	7. Empezando a recordar

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y salió corriendo para ver si podía alcanzarlo pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, corrió sin ningún punto en específico no sabía cómo encontrarlo, no tenía su dirección o número de teléfono, cuando ya sus piernas no aguantaban más recordó que aún quedaba Itachi Uchiha el sabría donde encontrarlo.

Corrió nuevamente hacia la casa que Itachi.

Cuando llegó toco desesperadamente la puerta sin ninguna esperanza, ya que no se escuchaban sonidos dentro de la casa, no podía ser cierto, ella no se imaginó nada, él debe estar con Ino. Seguro ya la llevo a su casa y entonces no está en la casa…*_eso debe ser, mañana hablaré con el*_

Caminó a su casa, entró en ella, se despojó de sus ropas y se dispuso a bañarse pero con el agua totalmente fría, buscaba que el agua fuera muy helada quería despertarse todo lo que le estaba pasando era demasiado confuso y su cuerpo no resistía esto, se echó a llorar desconsolada.

Salió del baño tiritando y con la cabeza fría, por el momento quería olvidar todo y dormir tranquila, se colocó su pijama y se acostó en su cama, miro su balcón y cerro sus ojos, le pesaban y los tenia hinchados de tanto llorar.

- Todo estará bien, mañana lo aclararé todo –dijo esto para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Llegó a casa y su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa enorme.

- Cariño, volviste ¿Dónde está ella? –dijo frunciendo el ceño

- No la he encontrado –dijo cabizbajo

- Tu padre te sintió venir, ve con él, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo acariciando su cara

- Está bien… –se dispuso a ir al trono de su padre a saludarlo.

Cuando llego su padre lo recibió con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunto algo confundido.

- Nada en absoluto –dijo triste.

- No mientas –ordenó.

- No miento –dijo a la defensiva.

- Eres mi hijo y siempre has sido malo para decir mentiras –dijo con una risa burlona y negando con la cabeza.

Sasuke se molestó.

- ¿Acaso es por la chica? –Justo en el clavo.

- Si, en realidad… –alzando su cabeza, miró a su padre.

- Cuéntame ¿Qué pasó? –se acomodó y le dijo que se acercara. Detrás de la puerta estaba Madara, se disponía a entrar a interrumpir su discusión, así lo hizo.

- Mis disculpas hermano pero ya he llegado ¿Me necesitabas? –pregunto incrédulo.

- Claro que sí, espera que Sasuke me va a decir algo y después hablaremos tú y yo –dijo sonriendo. Fugaku era un hombre muy añejo pero sin perder los rasgos de superioridad y hermosura era un demonio bien hecho en todo el sentido de la palabra y merecía totalmente el trono.

- Entonces me retiro, hermano –dijo cortes.

- No quédate, está bien o no, Sasuke –preguntó, Sasuke solo asintió.

- Bueno ¿En donde nos quedamos? –dijo poniendo otra vez atención en él…y no era el único que estaba interesado en sus palabras.

- Ella no era –apretó fuertemente sus puños.

- ¿¡Cómo!? –se asombró y Madara se sorprendió *_así que ella no era después de todo*_

- Padre no quiero hablar de ello, estoy muy cansado me voy a mi habitación –dijo volteándose.

- Espera… ¿Cómo esta Itachi? –preguntó.

- Él está muy bien… –sonrió un poco – …por fin encontró a la persona indicada –hizo una reverencia a su padre y salió hacia su habitación.

4 horas después, él estaba recostado en su cama no había dormido nada, no tenía hambre o sueño. Todo esto le afectaba mucho, escuchó tocar su puerta y dio paso a la persona que tocaba con un _adelante._

- ¿Qué haces despierto?

- No puedo dormir –puso sus manos en su cara

- Quiero que me digas algo, Sasuke –su padre hizo que quitara sus manos de su cara para que lo viera.

- Que quieres que te diga. Que ella no era, que me equivoque, que estoy desesperado, que no puedo vivir sin ella, que sé que está viva y no la encuentro, que ya no sé qué hacer –dijo esto y le dio un golpe a la pared y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

Su padre se acercó a su lado.

- Quiero que me digas la verdad –Sasuke se sorprendió por lo que dijo su padre ¿verdad? ¿Cuál verdad?

- ¿A que te refieres? –ladeo un poco su cabeza.

- Hay algo que no me queda claro… –dijo pensativo y prosiguió – …tú estabas totalmente seguro que era ella, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Qué hizo que tu desistieras de ella?, recuerdo que, tu cuando la viste en su vida pasada pudiste sentir una conexión tan grande que ni yo lo entendía, parecías estar atado a su vida y por lo que pude notar ella también a la tuya, ahora solo te entristeces por qué crees que nunca la encontraras y serás infeliz el resto de tu eternidad –se sentó en el borde de su cama.

- Cuando la vi, es decir cuando fui a su casa y la vi, pude sentir lo que sentía con su vida pasada, pero en estos días todo se desplomó, ella no recuerda nada de lo que hicimos hace 1000 años atrás, también recuerdo que el primer día que la vi no pudo reconocer mi cara o mi voz, solo me interrogó y después me dijo que me fuera que no creía nada de lo que decía, eso me dolió profundamente pensaba que ella tal vez recordaría tan siquiera un poco de lo que vivimos pero… nada. –miraba a la nada y le pego golpes a la pared con mucha rabia y desconsolación

- Hijo tu eres muy perseverante, yo sé que la encontraras y serás muy feliz con ella. Déjame contarte que no me fue muy sencillo que tu mamá hiciera el contrato conmigo, todo lo contrario fue un caos total, mi padre estaba seguro que ella no era la indicada pero él no sentía por mi, así que no podía comentar acerca de si era o no la indicada, desde el primer día en que la vi supe que era ella y nadie más. Hay cosas en las cuales nunca me he equivocado y escoger a su madre fue una de ellas –sonrió feliz al recordar su pasado – parecía que hubiera sido ayer que peleaba por el amor de tu madre, era algo irracional pero era algo hermoso, tu madre para mi valía más que todo, solo con verla ya estaba feliz y cuando la tenía cerca una paz me inundaba sentía todo en su lugar y era, o más bien, aún soy totalmente feliz.

- No sé qué hacer… –se posicionó en su cama otro vez, puso sus manos en su cara y empezó a llorar. ¿De que valía ser un demonio, cuando tienes el corazón lleno de tristeza y soledad? Odiaba no tenerla, y que todos estos años, pasaran y pasaran, el mundo cambió, y ellos con el, todo era muy confuso y ahora todo le sabía a nada.

- Pensé no que me dirías algo como eso –tocó la espalda de su hijo

- ¿Ah sí? –tenía sus ojos cristalInos

- Así es –dijo regalándole una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó incrédulo y lo que sucedió después le sorprendió

Su padre le dio un golpe en la cabeza el chillo por el golpe

- Eso es por rendirte tan rápido, hijo no quería golpearte pero hay casos en que las personas no entienden con palabras… –paró y respiró – …esperaba que me dijeras algo como iré a buscarla y hare el contrato con ella, pero en vez de eso me dices que no sabes que hacer –bufó irónico.

- Pensare en algo que hacer, pero primero tendré que hacer que ella retire lo que dijo –dijo esto limpiando sus lagrimas

- ¿Qué dijo ella?

- Que si me iba, no podía volver a acercarme a ella nunca –dijo estresado.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –dijo esto y le dio otro golpe.

- ¡Duele! –dijo sobándose la cabeza

- Mi trabajo está hecho, duérmete y has silencio que despertarás a tu mamá –dijo esto y salió de su habitación.

Se acostó y se dio ánimos.

- Mañana pensaré en un plan para que ella retire lo que dijo –suspiro *_no será nada fácil*_

Al otro día Sakura se levantó y cuando se dirigía al baño se acordó de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior tenía un remordimiento en su corazón. Sasuke ya no estaba, esto era algo raro, su corazón era más débil, se fue sin decir a donde y las ganas de verlo se volvían algo desesperantes, casi inaguantables.

Se bañó, desayunó y salió a la casa de Itachi corrió un poco no quería perder mucho tiempo, cerro su casa y paso la calle toco la puerta 3 veces y espero, pero nadie habría así que toco repetidas veces hasta que salió la persona que quería ver.

- Eres tú –sonrió enormemente, lo que había pasado no era un sueño después de todo, se abalanzó a Itachi y lo abrazó. Itachi frunció el seño.

- Claro que soy yo –dijo con interrogación en su mirada y después hablo – ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano aún tengo sueño, sabes? –bostezo reclamándole.

Sakura sonrió era un poco parecido a su hermano, daba gracias, que aún quedaba una parte de Sasuke cerca de ella.

- Quisiera hablar contigo, pero duerme primero ahora podemos hacerlo disculpa por despertarte –se retiró con una sonrisa algo rara entre tristeza y alegría de verdad.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?

- No te preocupes, hablaremos más tarde –dijo caminando hacia su casa.

Itachi la detuvo he hizo que lo mirara, pudo adivinar mas o menos de que trataría el tema, no había que ser adivino.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- Es Sasuke –atinó cabizbaja, _eso explica todo._

- Dime –se recostó contra el marco de la puerta principal

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y le empezó a decir las cosas.

- Sasuke se fue… –Itachi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y ella prosiguió– …y me dijo que era lo mejor para los dos, se veía estresado y confundido –una lagrima cayó de su rostro.

- ¿Y a dónde fue? –pregunto mientras limpiaba su lagrima.

- No lo sé, no me dijo a donde iría –dijo distraída

- Espérame un momento, no te vayas a ir –ella asintió y entró a su casa, él pudo deducir en donde estaba su hermano, sabía perfectamente bien dónde encontrarlo, cogió el teléfono y llamó a la casa de sus padres. _Niño tenía que ser._

- _Buenos días… Casa uchiha ¿A quién necesita? _–respondió una voz conocida para él.

- Hola mamá… –dijo afectivamente

- _¡Itachi cariño!, ¿Cómo estás? –respondió igual_

- Bien mamá y ¿tú? –

-_ Muy bien hijo… ¿Necesitas a tu padre? –_

- No mamá, necesito a Sasuke –

- _Espera un momento –_

- ¿_Bueno?-_

- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Por qué te fuiste? –

_-¿Itachi?… ¿Cómo te enteraste? –_

- Sakura-

-_ Ya veo… bueno ya que lo sabes…_ –

- Necesito que vuelvas…tienes que estar aquí –

-_ No volveré…_ –

Itachi colgó y se fue directo donde Sakura.

- Ya sé dónde está mi hermano –dijo sonriendo

- ¿Dónde está? –se vió un poco más contenta

- No te lo puedo decir, en serio ¿No recuerdas nada? –pregunto confundido

- Tú también me dices eso, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar que he olvidado? –dijo ofuscada

- No pienses mucho en eso podría hacerte daño, trata de recordar, ahora vete que quiero dormir –bostezó– hasta luego –entró a su casa.

Sakura se sentía más confundida de lo que ya estaba, el también sabía y no le quería decir… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que recordar? Se sentía estresada y aun mas confundida.

Definitivamente llegaría al fondo de esto tenía que encontrar lo que "supuestamente" había olvidado y poder tener claros todas sus dudas, había alguien que podría ayudarle en esto. Salió hacia su casa cogió su teléfono y marco a su mejor amiga

- ¿Ino? –

-_ Sakura… ¿Cómo estás?_ –

- Muy mal Ino y ¿tú? –

- _Bien… ¿Sucede algo?_ –

- Sí, tengo un favor muy importante que pedirte ¿me ayudaras? –

_- Por supuesto que sí, dime que tengo que hacer_ –

- Ve a la casa de Itachi y dile que yo te he contado que Sasuke se fue –Ino la interrumpió

- _¿¡Sasuke se fue!?-_

- Así es –dijo con tristeza– necesito que le preguntes ¿a donde fue y porque se fue?, estoy segura que él te responderá, él te escogió –

_- ¿De qué hablas?-_

- ¿Aún no te lo ha dicho?-

-_ No, aún no me ha dicho nada-_

- Tranquila cuando vuelvas a visitarlo lo hará –se sintió feliz de seguro la relación de ellos seria hermosa y verdadera, después de todo la escogió como pareja, lo ve hasta un ciego.

-_ Eso espero, bueno entonces te veré después voy de espía a recolectar información_ –

_-_ Cuento contigo amiga, adiós –colgó

Ahora solo faltaba esperar que ella preguntara sobre él, necesitaba respuestas y no sabía cómo encontrarlas y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que nadie le ayudaba ni una simple pero insignificante pista le daban.

Ino salió de su casa y tomo el autobús. Maldecía este sistema de transporte.

Llego y camino un poco para llegar a la casa de Itachi, toco la puerta y de inmediato el abrió. Tenía una pantaloneta y no tenía camisa, se veía increíblemente sensual y ella lo miraba con cierto deseo en su mirada y además él la miraba de la misma manera, la diferencia era que ella tenía más ropa…

- Hola –dijo sonrojada.

- Hola, ¿Quieres entrar?

- Sí, gracias –aun con el sonrojo en su cara.

- Ponte cómoda, ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –le dijo esto señalando en sofá.

- No. Itachi tengo que preguntarte algo –dijo intrigada y sentándose en el sofá.

- Dime ¿Qué es? –él se sentó igual

- Pues veras, Sakura llamo y me ha dicho que Sasuke se fue y no sabe dónde está… ¿tú lo sabes? –pregunto.

- Así es –dijo suspirando.

- Y donde está él, a donde fue –se acercó a él.

- No podría decírtelo –suspiró.

-¿Por qué no? Acaso no confías en mi –dijo triste.

- No es eso, es que sé que Sasuke se enojará y créeme que me encantaría ayudar a Sakura a recordar, lo que más deseo es que mi hermano sea feliz, pero mi padre no nos permite interferir en los recuerdos de los humanos, eso sería desobedecer su orden y somos muy estrictos con esa clase de normas. En serio me encantaría ayudarte pero no lo puedo hacer –dijo cabizbajo

- Primero responde algo –dijo confundida.

- Dime –se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo que te encantaría ayudar a recordar a Sakura? –pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- Pues ella ha olvidado parte de su vida pasada o más bien toda su vida pasada –le dijo esto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Pero ¿De qué rayos hablas Uchiha Itachi? –dijo sorprendida.

- Acaso ella no te conto nada –dijo frunciendo el seño.

- Ella me dijo que tú me lo explicarías todo –recordó – además hablas de una forma muy extraña, te ordeno que me expliques todo –dijo confundida

- Primero espero que no te asustes –respiro y prosiguió – yo soy un demonio.

Ino abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban pero aun así encontraba todo muy concordante, al parecer el mundo se ha vuelto loco ya.

- Segundo Sakura y Sasuke fueron novios en la vida pasada de Sakura, pero ella no recuerda nada de eso y Sasuke se fue pensando que sería mejor así, en pocas palabras para dejar que ella recuerde por si sola y así puedan estar juntos de nuevo –hizo una pausa– a ella la mataron en su vida pasada y Sasuke tuvo que esperar 1000 años a que ella rencarnara, cuando la encontró prometió hacer el contrato de sangre con ella y no volver a perderla otra vez –dijo tranquilo.

La cara de Ino era un enigma completo, entre confusión y razonamiento, lo miro detenidamente y le preguntó.

- Si tú eres un demonio…entonces ¿eso sería peligroso para mí? –pregunto asustada, él tomo sus manos.

- ¡Claro que no! Al contrario yo te protegeré con mi vida y quisiera que supieras que por primera vez en toda mi eternidad nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tú –dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

- Tienes que ayudarme –respiró– todo esto me parece algo extraño y me parece muy poco usual, que yo sea amiga de un demonio –Itachi miro extrañado.

- ¿Amigo? –enarcó una ceja.

- ¿No somos amigos? –preguntó confundida.

- A ti quien te ha dicho que somos amigos –cerro sus ojos y prosiguió– tú y yo somos novios –abrió sus ojos dejando ver aquellos orbes negros como la noche.

Ino sonrió.

- ¿Desde cuándo? –una alegría la inundo, lo primero que había pensado era que Itachi era algo como un chico sin control y mujeriego en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero cuando dijo eso se sintió muy feliz.

- Desde el momento en que te volví a ver Ino Uzumaki –dijo regalándole una sonrisa torcida digna de Itachi, ella se sonrojó violentamente.

- No me di cuenta cuando acepte esa proposición –dijo haciendo un ademan de no recordarlo.

- Bueno entonces si no recuerdas te lo voy a decir ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? –pregunto tomando su cara y acercándola a él.

- Me encantaría –su voz sonaba seductora y él terminó de acercarla lo suficiente para poder besarla y cuando rosaron sus labios, ella se pegó a él para besarlo con pasión, el disfrutaba mucho de ese beso al igual que ella, se separaron por falta de aire.

- Sinceramente disfruto enormemente el besarte –dijo con su frente pegada a la de ella.

- Yo igual –lo abrazó.

- Quiero que me prometas algo Ino –dijo tomando sus manos

- ¿Qué es? –dijo

- Primero quiero que prometas que nunca me dejarás, tú eres ahora la que me sostiene a este mundo y no sé qué haría si te perdiera –suspiró– y prométeme que no le dirás absolutamente nada a Sakura, ella tiene que darse cuenta por si sola o nunca podrá estar con mi hermano otra vez –dijo mirándola a los ojos

Ella se sintió mal, porque la decisión que iba a tomar era como ir en contra de la hermosa amistad y la honestidad que tenía hacia Sakura, pero si esa era la mejor forma de que ellos fueran felices algún día, ella haría lo posible para que todo saliera muy bien y ella fuera feliz con el que en su vida pasada fue el amor de su vida, además ella estaba totalmente segura de que ellos eran el uno para el otro.

- Te lo prometo –dijo cabizbaja

- Otra cosa, quiero que aceptes hacer el contrato de sangre conmigo y con nadie más –dijo algo (MUY) sobreprotector.

- ¿Contrato de sangre? –dijo algo asustada.

- Tranquila, no es nada fuera de lo normal –dijo con un sonrojo enorme en su cara, ella lo vio algo extrañada _¿Por qué se sonrojaba si era algo normal?, _por el momento era mejor no seguir preguntando tal vez, era mejor así.

- Entiendo, entonces creo que voy a ver a Sakura –dijo levantándose del sofá –me podrías decir la hora por favor.

- Son la 6 de la tarde –se asustó.

- Tan tarde está –preguntó

- ¿Si? No me sorprende en realidad, si te quedas hasta muy tarde en casa de Sakura toca mi puerta y te llevaré hasta tu casa, no salgas sola –dijo esto acompañándola a la puerta ella asintió, el rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes manos y la beso tiernamente.

- Adiós –dijo esto y salió hacia la casa de Sakura que no quedaba muy lejos de la de Itachi, tocó la puerta y Sakura le abrió, tenía su pelo suelto y estaba en pijama.

- Hola amiga –la abrazó y beso su mejilla.

- Hola Ino, pasa por favor –ella cerró la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó

- Mal, Itachi no me dijo absolutamente nada –mintió

- ¿Cómo? No puede ser –ella se puso a llorar y a Ino se le rompió el corazón odiaba ver a su amiga así, estaba destrozada

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? En realidad ¿Te afecta tanto que Sasuke se fuera? –pregunto con intriga en su mirada

- Estoy mal Ino y sabes que es lo peor, que no sé porque estoy así, me siento tan frustrada Ino, siento que todo se descontroló cuando Sasuke se fue y me siento sola, desorientada y vacía si no está él y sí, me afecta demasiado que se fuera quisiera poder volver a verlo aunque sea una vez siento que sería lo mejor para mí que olvidara que alguna vez lo conocí o que él vivió conmigo…quiero olvidar el día en que lo vi llegar a mi otra vez –Sakura sintió un enorme punzada en la cabeza y se desmayó lo último que escucho decir a Ino muy asustada era _¡Sakura resiste!_


	8. Ya te conocía

Sakura sintió que la colocaban en una cama y se despertó cuando abrió un poco más los ojos, pudo ver a Ino preocupada y a Itachi a su lado, se sentó un poco y tocó su cabeza tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

- Amiga que bueno que despertaste –suspiró Ino aliviada.

- Ya estoy bien –dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te paso Sakura? –pregunto intrigado Itachi.

- No lo sé, simplemente pensé en algo y –sintió otra vez esa punzada y se quejó– me desmaye –dijo tocando su cabeza de nuevo.

- Ya veo –*_Ha empezado a recordar…eso es bueno*_

- Amiga creo que es mejor que descanses, estas muy estresada y debes dormir –dijo acariciando su cabeza afectivamente.

- Sí, eso creo –se recostó un poco y se acomodó en su cama cerro sus ojos y durmió

Empezó a soñar algo muy extraño…

Ella estaba en un campo de flores y allí se sentía muy feliz podía ir de un lado para otro con tranquilidad, ese campo se le hacía muy conocido ahí veía todo tipo de flores y sentía un gran aprecio por este bosque, tomo una de esas flores en sus manos y esta tenía una belleza inigualable, podía distinguir cada una de aquellas flores su color, su aroma, todo era muy familiar, extraña pero hermosamente familiar y de uno de los arbustos salió una persona que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, no podía distinguir quien era pues estaba en las sombras y el sol no dejaba que viera bien su aspecto, cuando aquella figura iba camino hacia ella reconocía cada vez más ese aspecto, su forma de caminar y sus ropas.

Ella hablo casi mecánicamente a pesar de que no sabía dónde estaba parada *… _¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar esa silueta?...*_

- Buenos días –dijo sonriente.

- Buenos días –esa voz… ¿esa voz? No podía ser…

- Muéstrate… –dijo a la silueta que solo mostraba su cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres saber quién soy? –pregunto y ella asintió.

- Sí, ven aquí –dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano.

- ¿Estas segura? –pregunto de nuevo.

- Sí, lo estoy –esa figura salió completamente y vio la cara de Sasuke como si fuera un extraño en ese momento *…_esto no puede ser cierto…*_

- ¿Veo que te gustan las flores? –dijo recogiendo una rosa roja como la sangre

- Sí, son hermosas –dijo observándolas _*…él es tan hermoso…por qué no lo recordé antes…*_

- Sí que lo son –dijo caminando hacia ella con la rosa.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso me ha seguido? –pregunto _*…esta conversación es algo extraña…*_

- Soy Uchiha Sasuke –su voz sonaba tranquila– y si, te estoy siguiendo –dijo con una sonrisa bastante amplia en sus fInos labios.

Ella rió un poco.

- ¿Por qué ha de seguirme hombre? –dijo sonriente *…_él era un acosador mucho antes de verlo en la puerta de mi casa…*_

- ¿Por qué no he de seguirla hermosa mujer? –pregunto.

- Quizá no deba hacerlo –dijo

- Lo haré todo el tiempo si es necesario –dijo acercándose a ella y entregándole aquella flor

- Gracias, es hermosa –dijo admirándola

- Pero nunca más que tu –sonrió

- Dime porque me sigues –pregunto intrigada _*…es muy raro que me siga todo el tiempo…*_

- Porque eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en todo este pueblo –dijo sentándose en el campo _*… ¿pueblo?…*_

- No puedo creer lo que me dices –dijo _*…ni yo…*_

- Pues créelo, porque usted es la más hermosa entre todas aquellas que viven aquí –dijo y ella se sonrojo _*…el me habla muy raro como si fuéramos de otro tiempo…esto me parece realmente extraño…*_

- No lo vería de esa manera, pero muchas gracias, acepto su cordialidad –dijo cortes

- Por favor permítame invitarla a ir a donde quiera –dijo mirándola con esos hermosos ojos negros

- Qué le parece si nos vemos aquí todos los días, empecemos por eso.

Su sueño cambio drásticamente ahora estaba en una casa enorme parecía más bien una mansión era espaciosa y muy bien arreglada con fInos arreglos y hermosas cosas y en ella pudo distinguir a Itachi Uchiha, se veía un poco mas joven, y cerca de él, la que parecía ser su madre, al lado de ella estaba un señor muy bien parecido a Sasuke solo que este era mucho más viejo.

- Buenas tardes, señores Uchiha –dijo cortésmente _*… ¿¡Señores uchiha!? …*_

- Buenos días pequeña –dijo la señora– mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha –sonrió _*…esto no puede ser, ¿cómo es que los conozco?…*_

- Mamá, papá ella es Sakura Haruno –dijo Sasuke a su lado cogiéndola de la cintura _*…Sasuke…* suspiro…_

- Encantados de conocerte –dijeron ambos

- Igualmente –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- Itachi no piensas decir nada –dijo Fugaku enarcando una ceja

- Mucho gusto, soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano guapo y más inteligente que Sasuke –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Sakura se rio.

- Presumido –Itachi se sorprendió y Sasuke estallo en carcajadas al igual que Fugaku y Mikoto

- Chiquita insolente –dijo con una sonrisa torcida digna de el

- Engreído –dijo a la defensiva _*…no puedo controlar lo que digo, estoy peleando con Itachi…que estupidez…*_

- Me voy –dijo caminando hacia la habitación del otro lado

- Nadie antes había dicho algo como eso a Itachi –dijo Fugaku

- Lo siento si fui muy atrevida –dijo cortes

- Al contrario fue muy gracioso, nos agradas pequeña –dijo sonriendo cálidamente

- Vamos –dijo Sasuke ella tomo su brazo y salieron de la casa.

Su sueño nuevamente cambio esta vez no fue agradable lo que vio en el…

Estaba en el mismo campo de flores, solo que este estaba incendiado y ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, algo que ella apreciaba se estaba reduciendo a cenizas y no podía detenerlo, ya todo el campo estaba incendiado, sus lágrimas caían sin control y a lo lejos de esas llamas vio a un hombre viejo y con un aspecto que le daba miedo, tenía una capucha y no lograba ver su cara, el empezó a caminar sobre esas llamas y a acercarse ella.

Ella empezó a correr y el corrió con ella, la tomo de la mano y ella asustada no supo que hacer…

- No puedo permitir que una chiquilla como tu arruine mi plan, eres tan indefensa y frágil, no podrías cargar con un secreto tan grande, chiquilla ingenua crees que estas a salvo, déjame decirte que no lo estas, ni en esta vida, ni en la otra, te matare siempre, tengo toda la eternidad y tú solo rencarnaras para que yo vuelva a matarte –dijo esto y clavo una daga en su corazón

Esa punzada hizo que abriera los ojos y dijera sus últimas palabras

- Mientras yo rencarne tú también sentirás temor de que pueda recordar lo que vas a hacer y no podrás cumplirlo, el estará siempre conmigo y no pienso dejar que tu ni nadie se entrometa inútil –respiro tajantemente y siguió– además hare el contrato con él y él se enterará de todo –la tiró al suelo y su corazón fallaba, sus laditos eran lentos y trabajosos y sus ojos le pesaban el hombre desapareció por donde apareció entre las llamas y momentos después pudo ver al amor de su vida.

- Sakura… –Sasuke lloraba intensamente – …no me hagas esto –la abrazo

- No…te…preocupes…volveré… –dijo escupiendo sangre

- No me dejes –sus ojos estaban cristalizados

- Te…amo… –dijo esto y cerro sus ojos

Sakura se levantó de su cama y empezó a llorar, ya estaba bien todo se había volteado, ya entendía todo y había algo que no podía creer alguien la había matado en su anterior vida y no descansaría hasta saber ¿Por qué?...

Se levantó a lavarse la cara, en el espejo de su baño vio la silueta de Sasuke y sonrió al saber porque no lo quería dejar ir y que es para ella el…

Su frustración y su confusión se habían disipado, ahora tenía algo que podía hacer y no esperaría a que fuera mañana tenía que hablar ya con Itachi, era ahora o nunca, sabía que tenía que hacer…y lo primero era encontrar a Sasuke.

Miró la hora, tenía suerte de que fueran las 6 de la mañana, sabía que Ino la iba a golpear por esto pero tenía que decírselo…

- Ino uzumaki…necesito que vengas inmediatamente para acá, estoy segura que él te dijo algo y además he recordado algo muy impórtate de mi muerte –dijo por el teléfono

-_ Ya salgo para allá –dijo esto y colgó._


	9. Proteger lo que se desea

Se despojó de su ropa y se bañó con agua tibia.

Mientras el agua bajaba toco su pecho, en el punto exacto donde habían clavado la daga, sintió rabia al saber que la habían matado, no era rencorosa pero al saber que habían cometido tal atrocidad contra ella, se llenó de odio y rabia algo que ella no podía entender era… _¿Qué fue tan importante o más bien que fue eso tan importante que ella sabía que no podía decirlo y esa persona la hirió de muerte?_ …tal vez fuera una humana indefensa pero encontraría la forma de vengarse de la persona que le hizo eso, de la forma que más le doliera, no tenía que ser físicamente habían muchísimas formas de vengarse sin tener alguna clase de contacto físico y ella iba a encontrar la forma de realizarlo.

Salió del agua tibia y se puso el uniforme de la preparatoria, después de todo hoy había clase y tenía el chance de encontrarse con Sasuke, en cierta forma eso le daba ánimos de ir…

Escucho cuando tocaban la puerta y bajo a recibir sus invitados, ya que lo más probable era que Itachi viniera con ella y así fue.

- Hola chicos –dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

- Hola –respondieron ambos.

- Pasen…tengo algo que contarles… –se sentó en el sofá y ellos la siguieron.

- Oye antes de que empieces creo que el más interesado en esto es Sasuke, deberíamos llamarlo…

- ¡No lo hagas! –dijo rápidamente Sakura.

- ¿Porque no? Acaso no quieres que se entere que, ya lo recuerdas y sabes lo que sientes por él… –preguntó algo fastidiado.

- No es eso, créeme que lo que más quiero es abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que no dije hace tanto tiempo, pero ahora creo que la persona que me mato en mi vida pasada lo vigila y estoy segura que Sasuke en este momento cree que no soy a la que ha estado buscando y lo más importante, la persona que me mató debe estar más cerca de lo que piensan, por que este hombre estaba escondiendo algo que no quiso que nadie de la familia Uchiha se enterará, lo que no recuerdo es que era eso y me siento aun algo confundida… –dijo analizando muchas cosas de sus recuerdos.

Por otro lado Ino no podía entender algo, su amiga, la percibía algo diferente algo más madura y sentía como si estuviera hablando otra persona, su vida pasada, era algo muy raro ella, pero era su amiga y la quería con todo el corazón, estaba dispuesta a ayudarla con lo que paso con ella y en su vida pasada…

- ¿Y que se supone que hagamos? –preguntó Ino.

- Pues ya había pensado en un plan… –pensó y prosiguió – …pero para este plan necesito ahora más que nunca de su ayuda, lo que tienen que hacer es lo siguiente –dijo y se acercó a ellos para explicarles su plan.

Hoy se había levantado con un humor de perros, solo faltaban unas horas para ir a la preparatoria y él, no sabía si ir… Tendría que enfrentarse a Sakura y lo más probable era que ella le pidiera explicaciones y él no se sentía muy bien para explicarle nada, aunque realmente no era eso lo que le preocupaba, lo que él no quería era ser grosero con ella o algo parecido.

Mikoto la madre de Sasuke toco a su puerta, él le dio paso y ella le dijo muy cariñosamente.

- Cariño, Itachi te llama –dijo son una sonrisa

- Claro mamá, ya paso –dijo levantándose de su cama para ir hacia el teléfono

- Hola –

_- hermano menor idiota, ven ya mismo que te necesito – _colgó

¿Pero que rayos le pasaba a Itachi? Acaso se le había zafado un tornillo, ese no sabía hablar con su hermano menor, esa no era la mejor forma de pedirle las cosas *…_IDIOTA ÉL, ESTÚPIDO Y MUY IDIOTA HERMANO MAYOR…* _gruño para sus adentros.

Cogió su bolso y salió hacia la casa que justamente estaba en frente de la de Sakura. El día en que Itachi dijo que nos pasaríamos estaba totalmente contento porque estaría cerca de Sakura, pero ahora hubiera preferido estar unas cuantas calles más alejado…_suspiré._

Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta varias veces y después se desesperó, tocó y tocó pero nadie abría, así que Sasuke que ya estaba malgeniado y su hermano lo fastidiaba aún más, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue tumbar la puerta, dejo su bolso a un lado, se estiró un poco, tomo un poco de impulso, con una patada tumbo la puerta, cuando lo hizo se sintió un poco mejor, era reconfortante quebrar cosas cuando estás enojado. Volvió a mirar y se dispuso a entrar a esa casa, pero no había nadie en ella y enarco una ceja.

- ¿Pero qué rayos…? –dijo mirando con rabia y frunció el ceño.

- Hermanito ¿Qué estás haciendo?, tumbar las puertas es de mala educación –dijo burlonamente y negando con la cabeza.

Sasuke volteó y se fue hacia su hermano con ansias de estamparle un buen golpe en toda la cara. Hoy no se había levantado de la mejor manera y su hermano no lo ayudaba mucho, corrió hacia él y lo cogió violentamente, lo zarandeo.

- Deja de estar molestándome, deja de estar fastidiándome, yo no nací para ser tu payaso, inútil, engreído y estúpido hermano mayor –dijo esto endemoniadamente, al punto que sus ojos ahora tomaban un color rojo carmesí, y cogió su bolso para irse. A Itachi no le molesto en absoluto lo que hizo, la verdad ya esperaba algo como esto hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo eso era lo que le agradaba que su hermano se molestara con él. Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

Salió corriendo tras su hermano para decirle varias cosas porque Sasuke solo no se daría cuenta que Sakura recupero la memoria así que era solo como un pequeño pero muy importante empujoncito.

- Sasuke hermano… –respiro y prosiguió– …deberías hablar con Sakura no ha parado de llorar desde que te fuiste, idiota, crees que te molesto por nada, si de verdad la amaras deberías ir con ella y preguntar –a Sasuke le pareció muy raro lo que dijo, paró de caminar.

- ¿Preguntar? –enarcó una ceja

- Si, preguntar tal vez te intrigue un poco su pasado…el pasado juntos –dijo esto y Sasuke se sorprendió,

- No me molestes –dijo y siguió caminando.

- Te lo advertí –sonrió torcidamente y recordó algo que Sakura le conto –la verdad pensé que en aquel campo de flores podrías encontrar una rosa igual de roja como la que le diste ese día para regalársela –Sasuke paro en seco y se devolvió al hermano.

- ¿Quiero que me digas como supiste que yo le di una rosa roja en un campo? ¿Eh? –pregunto algo cabreado.

- Debes preguntar tú, yo no volveré en un tiempo así que te encargo todo a ti… –dijo caminando y sin mirarlo, estaba de espalda a él y caminando a paso normal– …y por favor no hagas nada imprudente, voy a estar vigilándote –dijo dedicándole una mirada muy seria.

_*… ¿pero de que está hablando Itachi?…*_

Vio a su hermano alejándose de allí…

Bueno…respiró hondamente y se calmó, hoy definitivamente iba a preguntar algunas cosas.

Esto de ser un demonio enamorado lo empezó a fastidiar, todo era menos complicado cuando no lo estaba, pero debía admitir que ver a Sakura era algo que lo llenaba, sentía todo perfectamente, solo pensar en ella ya era perfecto y era más que suficiente saber que estaba viva pero ahora todo estaba complicado y aunque aún sintiera que ella era, todo en ella era diferente y no sabía cómo hacer que recordara lo que alguna vez hicieron juntos.

Caminó distraído y completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la preparatoria, ahora si el suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó hacia esa puerta amplia y ancha, tal vez, Sakura no lo quisiera ver, tal vez ahora ni le dirigiría la palabra pero aun así la vería toda la tarde, estaba "listo" para entrar.

Paso por el portón de la puerta y se dirigió hacia su aula, caminó rápidamente para llegar sin ser visto, miro para atrás y se pegó un poco a la pared cuando volvió a voltear su cabeza, se encontró con Naruto_ *… ¡Rayos!…* _

- ¿Sasuke?

- Naruto –se enderezó y su tono salió algo molesto.

- Teme, ¿Por qué andas como si te persiguieran? ¿Acaso te estas escondiendo de alguien? ¿No me dirás que es de Sakura, o sí? –Naruto puso una mano en su hombro y después dijo –Sabes lo poco que he estado contigo he podido ver, saber y comprender cuando estás enojado, feliz y estresado, y al parecer hoy estás enojado y estresado ¿Quieres hablar? –sonrió, a lo cual Sasuke se rindió y asintió, Naruto le hacía sentir una confianza enorme con él, no sabía cómo ni por qué pero sentía que podría hablar de cualquier cosa con el.

Fueron a una parte de atrás de la preparatoria donde nadie pudiera verlos, ese lugar secreto quedaba en el jardín por unos arbustos y a Sasuke se le hizo una sonrisa divertida.

- Así que aquí es donde te metes para no entrar a clases –rió un poco, la verdad no había reído y quería disfrutar esos pequeños minutos de risa, Naruto se rasco la cabeza y asintió.

- Bueno dime, ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? –preguntó sentándose en el pasto.

- Naruto, yo quisiera contarte algo muy importante… –paró y lo meditó pero no siguió hablando, solo se limitó a sentarse en el junto a el.

- ¿Por qué lo piensas?, solo dímelo no te criticare, además se guardar secretos –dijo sonriendo

Sasuke se debatía entre contarle o no hacerlo, pero que podría decir estaba algo anonado por lo que le contaría suponía que no diría nada ¿no es así? él dijo que no lo criticaría. Bien entonces tomó aire.

- No me he mostrado del todo bien Naruto o por lo menos, no te he mostrado mi parte diferente –dijo serio, a Naruto se le salió una gotica, se rió ante tal comentario.

- ¿Pero qué dices…? –sonrió, Naruto estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

- Pues verás, yo soy un demonio, soy hijo del demonio más poderoso entre nosotros, mi hermano y Sai también lo son, vine porque fui novio en la vida pasada de Sakura y la sigo amando, así que volví para recuperar el amor de ella, mas sin embargo cuando vine ella no me recordaba, nada de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, me quede con ella para ver si al estar con ella recuperaría algo de su memoria perdida, pero nada y yo me confundí ya no sé si es esa Sakura la que estoy buscando, y me siento enojado, y muy confundido en el fondo de mi corazón siento fuertemente que es ella pero ya, la verdad no sé qué pensar debería tirarme de un helicóptero sin paracaídas pero ¿adivina que?…soy inmortal, me quiero morir, quiero besarla y no puedo, quiero estar con ella, pero no puedo por que me dijo que si me iba no podría regresar nunca y ahora no sé cómo hacer para que retiré lo que dijo –respiró y se acostó en el pasto, puso una mano sobre sus ojos y dijo –ya sé que no creerás en lo que dije, pero ahora que te dije esto me siento mucho mejor y ahora puedo mostrarte el verdadero yo –suspiro y se levantó para ver la expresión de Naruto lo que vio lo reconforto enormemente.

Naruto lo miraba de una manera extraña pero lo comprendía, sabía que su amigo estaba estresado y le dedico una sonrisa reconfortante.

- Así que eres un demonio…

- Así es –corroboró lo que dijo.

- No puedo creer que lo seas –dijo sonriendo, a Sasuke le pareció extraño.

- Sabía que no me creerías, no debí haberte dicho nada –dijo esto levantándose, Naruto lo tomó de la mano.

- No puedo creer que lo seas, es algo repentIno que me digas todo esto, pero siento que no mientes así que te creo –sonrió.

- Naruto ¿Qué piensas?

- Pienso que es increíble que seas un demonio y ¿Todos los demonios son serios y arrogantes? –preguntó y Sasuke se enojó.

- ¿Arrogante? –reprochó.

- Si amigo tu eres arrogante, serio, frío, no demuestras tus sentimientos eres como un bloque de hielo –dijo con total tranquilidad

- Lo que pasa es que Sakura me dijo que fuera de esa manera, yo soy completamente distinto a lo que viste y lo puedo demostrar, mi otra personalidad solo era la fachada por haber entrado en esta preparatoria, eso es todo.

- Entonces ¿eres un sentimental y amoroso demonio? –estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Oye! Solamente soy un demonio normal, no se que tan normal se pueda ser cuando eres una criatura rara de otro mundo, pero estoy entre los límites de la "normalidad" y puedo ser cariñoso, lo que dijiste suena como de película –le discutió.

- Tranquilo amigo lo decía de broma, es genial que seas un demonio y ¿tienes algún poder?, todos tienen uno ¿no es así? –dijo mirándolo con intriga.

- Pues tenemos uno en particular, y algunos otros, pero este es el que mas utilizamos, a decir verdad todos los demonios tienen este poder.

- ¿Y cuál es? ¿Volar? ¿Súper fuerza? ¿Súper velocidad? ¿Tiran fuego? ¿Manejan los elementos? –dijo buscando una respuesta

- Naruto vez muchas películas, hay demonios que tienen otro poder especial pero nada más –dijo serio

- Bueno entonces, ¡Dime de una vez! –dijo mirando a su amigo con impaciencia

- Podemos cambiar de edad a voluntad –dijo sonriendo

-¿ Cómo? –ladeo la cabeza en forma de no entender

- Pues yo tengo 22 años pero parezco de 17 ¿no es así? –dijo mirando a Naruto el cual asintió

- ¡O sea que nunca envejeces! –dijo sorprendido.

- Ya te he dicho que soy inmortal, eso es solo una forma de camuflarnos en el mundo humano, aquí cambiamos constantemente de edad –dijo sonriendo

- ¡Increíble! Debe ser genial ser un demonio –su entusiasmo era más notorio de lo normal - ¿Y qué piensas hacer con Sakura? –el cambio drástico del tema, abrumó a Sasuke.

- No quiero involucrarte Naruto, tú has sido un gran amigo y no quiero que te hagan daño –dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Y ¿piensas que me van a matar? –dijo sonriendo

- No he dicho eso, solo no quiero que te lastimen eres una persona valiosa, para un amigo demonio que tienes –dijo sonriendo y bajando su mano.

- Con más razón tengo que ayudarte, quiero que Sakura te recuerde y además puedo ayudarte con ella –dijo saltando como niño pequeño haciendo pataleta para que le den un dulce.

- No, y es el fin de esta conversación.

- ¡Ay teme! Que aburrido eres –bufo

- ¡Que no me digas teme, baka! –grito

- Al parecer eso no cambia en ti –rió

- Eso creo –se acostaron en el pasto y cerraron sus ojos.


	10. Siempre habrán malas noticias y peores

Esta era la tercera hora de clases y Sasuke no aparecía…

Posó su mirada en el puesto de Naruto, él tampoco estaba, pero eso es normal en él, escapar de clases era algo que hacía la mayoría del año. Ya casi sonaba la campana para el receso y estaba empezando a impacientarse, él lograba desorientarla muy fácilmente.

Sonó la añorada campana, la clase de ciencia nunca había sido tan larga en su vida, salió con sus amigas a la cafetería y habían muchos chicos, todos hablaban tranquilos mientras estaban ajenos a la situación por la que ella estaba pasando, en ese momento se sintió algo aturdida, miraba para todos lados pero no lo encontraba, no lo veía…

- Sakura –la llamó Ino

- Dime Ino –respondió

- Tranquilízate, estas poniendo nerviosa a Hinata –ella miro a Hinata y tenía cara de preocupación.

- Lo siento –dijo respirando pesadamente.

Se dirigieron a una mesa y empezaron a comer. Ella comía con desgana, la comida sabía a nada y era fastidioso tragarla. Puso su comida a un lado y se limitó a mirar hacia el jardín, allí vio un árbol de cerezo, ya estaba floreciendo y se veía hermoso…suspiró… esto sinceramente no era lo que quería.

De los arbustos observo salir a Naruto y después su corazón se aceleró a mil, detrás de Naruto salió la persona a la que más quería ver en este momento, Sasuke.

Pensó muy detalladamente en ir a preguntarle miles de cosas necesitaba, más de su pasado y más de su asesino, esto le provocaba un dolor de cabeza muy grande, y eso empezaba a molestarla, estos dolores de cabeza empezaron desde que empezó a recordar, eso la hizo caer en cuenta de algo importante o tal vez no mucho, pero aun así pensaría un poco más tal vez pudiera recordar algo, en este momento su arma más útil eran sus recuerdos y los personajes que encontraba en ellos.

Ella no era de las que buscaba las cosas con ansias pero esto era diferente, muy diferente.

Sumida completamente no se percató que por las puertas de la cafetería ya estaba entrando Sasuke, y al momento en que entró sintió una gran punzada en su corazón, se levantó y dio un paso, en el mismo momento que ella lo hizo el retrocedió otro. En ese momento cayó en cuenta que lo que decía Sasuke era verdad, cuando ella dijo que no se acercara a ella era verdad, lo que dijo hizo que él se alejara y sin saber que hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió fue esto.

- ¡PUEDES ACERCARTE! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, los recursos se acababan y hubiera preferido que fuera de otro modo, su falta de creatividad la perturbaba. Sasuke pudo escucharla y ella para comprobar lo que hizo dio un paso, pero esta vez el no retrocedió, suspiró con alivio y se volvió a sentar. Aunque fue un poco bobo lo que hizo, se sintió algo más relajada después de que el no retrocediera.

Vio a lo lejos a Naruto acercarse y detrás de este estaba Sasuke, miro a Ino en busca de apoyo y recordó que ella tenía que ser como él la había dejado triste y desorientada, no podía demostrarle que lo había recordado o al menos no hasta que pudiera averiguar quién era el sujeto que la mató, necesitaba proteger a Sasuke de ese sujeto que les hizo daño a ambos, Ino se acercó a Sakura.

- Recuerda lo que nos dijiste en tu casa Sakura – le dijo muy bajito para que solo lo escuchara ella. Recordó aquella sensación de devastación cuando Sasuke se fue y su corazón se encogió

Ella bajo su cabeza y se limitó a observar esa comida que hace un momento había retirado de ella porque no tenía sabor, cogió su comida y se levantó.

- Sakura ¿a dónde vas? –pregunto Hinata

- Iré al baño –mintió, empezando a caminar lejos de ellos, salió de ahí y se sentó en el pasto porque en realidad quería respirar en este momento ya estaba más que desorientada con las cosas que le pasaban, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y recordó en el día en que lo vio por primera vez o por lo menos donde volvió a empezar la historia, en su casa.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó haberlo visto como un señor atractivo y lindo. Era un hombre mayor…

Este hombre hizo que algo en ella se removiera en lo más profundo de su ser y quisiera abrazarlo y besarlo en ese mismo instante, en ese momento no sabía su pasado ni que él era un demonio y cuando lo dijo pensaba que mentía, era divertido verlo en todos sus aspectos y más cuando lo hizo cambiar de personalidad, también recordó el momento en que le entrego una cobija de su armario y él no tenía camisa…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de pasos sobre el pasto aproximándose hacia ella…

- Hola –dijo socarronamente.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? –dijo apuntándose con cara de pregunta y su ceja levantada.

- Claro que es contigo –dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

- ¿Qué necesitas? –mencionó tratando de esconder su desaliento y un raro tipo de sorpresa.

- Pues te he visto triste y me gustaría saber si alguien te ha hecho algo –dijo mirándola tiernamente

- En realidad no me han hecho nada –sonrió.

- No parece que sea eso, luces como si alguien te hubiera roto el corazón –señalo.

- ¿Tan mala cara tengo? –rió un poco.

- Algo así –dijo sonriendo un poco– dime ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? –dijo mirándola

- Lo siento, pero hoy no estoy de ánimo.

- Oh, bueno pero podríamos salir después –sus ojos demostraban algo raro, y algo que no se le hizo familiar fue que ella le dijo a el. En un tiempo atrás antes de que Sasuke apareciera declaro sus sentimientos y el la rechazó ¿Por qué ahora viene con cara de ayuda y apoyo?

Esto no cuadraba ni un poco, desde que sus recuerdos aparecieron todo es más raro y aunque sonara un poco extraño más claro, él nunca le había hablado de esa manera tan dulce y empalagosa y ¿Ahora si lo hace? Eso no era normal en él, y menos en su forma de ser ya que era totalmente lo contrario y lo que primero se le paso por la cabeza era que estaba fingiendo o mintiendo. Pero ¿Cuál era su objetivo al hacerlo? Él, cuando ella le dijo sus sentimientos él le dejo muy en claro que el jamás saldría con ella, que era una boba cerebrito y le dijo también pelo de cicle, frunció el ceño al recordarlo, este no es el mismo chico que conoció, o por lo menos esa no era la misma cara que le había mostrado un tiempo atrás. Sai cambio su forma de ser de un momento a otro, por ahora lo mejor era alejarse de él o al menos si no quería salir mal de ese enredo, su mente ya más despejada y alerta a cualquiera que pueda llegar a ser su enemigo y una amenaza para su plan.

- Lo siento, no creo que pueda salir contigo en un buen tiempo, Sai –dijo levantándose y desapareciendo de la vista de este pálido pelinegro.

Sonó el timbre para volver del receso y entraron a clases.

Esta vez Sasuke estaba observándola a ella y el no despegaba sus ojos de encima, ella podía sentirlo y se sentía algo intimidada, pero era algo bueno.

Se escuchó el sonido de la hermosa campana para salir de esa preparatoria que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le había parecido hostigante de alguna forma.

Salió a paso relajado y lento pensando pero sin mostrar expresión alguna en su cara, ya que su plan iba a la perfección, ahora lo único que faltaba era que Itachi investigara y encontrara su parte, después de que él le contara lo que descubriera, ella haría una estrategia lo suficientemente buena como para que su asesIno cayera o al menos revelara su escondite.

Llego a su casa y entro tranquilamente, se deshizo de sus cuadernos en la mitad de la sala y salió caminando hacia su cuarto, cuando iba a poner su pie en el primer escalón vio una carta en la mesa que había al lado de las escaleras.

Cogió aquella carta y la leyó. la carta decía lo siguiente:

Esta carta va dirigida a la señorita Haruno Sakura.

Esto es para informarle que sus padres han muerto en un trágico accidente en el vuelo en el que se dirigían de vuelta hacia su hogar, queríamos decirle que cubriremos todos los gastos de sus universidades y supliremos sus necesidades, no haremos cargo de usted hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad y pueda valerse por sí misma.

Lamentamos su perdida. En unos días un tutor irá a hospedarse a su hogar y la cuidaremos bien señorita.

Otra vez lamentamos enormemente su pérdida, nuestras más sinceras condolencias.

Hatake Kakashi.

- ¿Mis…padres…están…muertos? –sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas corrían sin control por sus cálidas mejillas y sus piernas se doblaron de manera que el suelo detuvo su caída, pero su dolor se volvió insoportable y sus ganas de llorar aumentaron, sentía su corazón a mil y le dolía mucho. ¿Qué se supone que hará ahora? Estaba completamente sola, ni Sasuke, ni sus padres.

Ahogó un grito y puso sus manos en su rostro, quería que alguien la consolara todo esto es muy repentIno y trágico, ¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto? ¿Cuál era la razón de tanto sufrimiento? ¿Qué debía esperar de esto? Esto no podía estar peor…

Se quedó acostada en el suelo y ahí en el suelo lloró sin algún tipo de limitación su tristeza parecía crecer cada día mas

Pasaron 4 días…

Intento abrir sus ojos pero el recuerdo no se hizo esperar e irrumpió contra su mente cansada y fatigada, sus parpados estaban muy pesados lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse contra sí misma y romper en llanto una vez más, esto cada vez se ponía peor.

Simplemente se quedó acostada sin ningún ánimo de levantarse, ni mucho menos ir a la preparatoria lo único que quería era estar sola, su sufrimiento era de ella y de nadie más.

En la preparatoria Sasuke estaba estresado porque Sakura no aparecía por ningún lado y esto empezaba a preocuparle.

- Naruto ¿Dónde crees que esté Sakura? –preguntó sin darle mucha importancia a lo que hablaba su profesor de matemáticas

- Por qué me lo preguntas a mí, no tengo ningún tipo de súper poder de localización o algo por el estilo –dijo apoyándose en su mano

- Era solo una pregunta, además no te parece extraño que falte tanto, digo es Sakura sus calificaciones son muy buenas –menciono

- Si tienes razón pero creo que es mejor darle tiempo, recuerda todo lo que ha pasado, ella no se encuentra muy bien, seguro que mañana vendrá no te preocupes después de todo es Sakura ¿no? –sonrió ante sus palabras

-Si, tienes razón –rio con el. Sasuke empezaba a rogar por que fuera así, su corazón estaba agitado, estaba preocupado.

Sus clases terminaron. Sasuke y Naruto salieron tranquilamente de su salón y llegó Ino con cara de preocupación y angustia.

- Sakura no contesta su celular –casi grito al decirlo

- Ella estará bien Ino, tranquilízate –la consoló naruto

- No lo está, yo la conozco mejor que nadie –menciono casi ahogada

- Ino por favor tranquilízate, me estas asustando –insistió

- Llévame a la casa ya –rogó. Naruto miró a Sasuke y este asintió, al parecer no fue el único que sintió que Sakura estaba mal, desde hace días tenía algo que no se le quitaba era algo raro y angustiante pero no pensó que fuera nada serio, así que ignoro ese sentimiento.

Saliendo de la preparatoria se encontraron a Hinata

- ¿Van a la casa de Sakura? –menciono con preocupación

- Si –asintió Ino

- Entonces voy con ustedes –se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Todos asintieron y salieron directo a la casa de Sakura, cuando llegaron a esta, tocaron la puerta y nadie abría, insistieron otra vez pero nadie habría.

- Esperen un momento iré por la puerta de atrás, entraré y les abriré la puerta, quédense aquí de acuerdo –todos asintieron

Sasuke fue hacia la parte de atrás, abrió la puerta blanca de la parte trasera, entró en la casa y vio la silueta de la mujer que tanto amaba, estaba en el suelo, aun con el uniforme estaba acurrucada y pensó lo peor, que de pronto le había ocurrido, que había tenido algún accidente y corrió a ella, sin embargo cuando fue a cogerla estaba tibia, sintió un gran alivio al saber que estaba bien, su cabello único y hermosamente rosa era tan sedoso y su piel tan blanca como la nieve era suave, ella se veía tan indefensa que sentía que la rompería si llegara a cogerla muy fuerte además tenía ese olor tan peculiar a cerezos que lo embriagaba.

La tomo suavemente y ella respondió a ese contacto aun dormida, paso sus manos por su cuello y se aferró a él, subió las escaleras con ella en manos y la llevo directo a su cuarto, la acomodo en su cama y la observo por un momento…

- ¿Qué te pasó mi flor de cerezo? …–susurró para sí. La expresión de Sakura mostraba tristeza aun dormida, podía ver su melancolía y esto lo entristecía enormemente, se arrodilló y puso su cara frente a ella, poso su mano en su mejilla y la acaricio, tenerla otra vez con él, tenerla cerca y poder respirar su mismo aire era suficiente para el.

Se acercó a su cara lentamente y roso sus labios con los de ella, besarla era algo que deseaba todo su ser, sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente con los de ella. Esos labios lo desorientaban y le encantaría poder besarla, abrazarla y todo esto con ella despierta, se despegó de ella y volvió a observarla, sus recuerdos no regresaban y él no podía hacer nada. Miro su cara y se levantó para ir a abrirles la puerta a sus amigos, cuando estaba por salir del cuarto escuchó.

_- Sasuke –_su corazón latió a mil y sonrió cálidamente.

Bajó y les abrió a sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –pregunto Ino un poco impaciente

- Lo siento, es que ella estaba en el suelo y la llevé a su cuarto –dijo cabizbajo

- Voy a su cuarto –dijo Ino preocupada, subiendo las escalas casi corriendo y pasando de dos en dos.

- Espérame, yo voy contigo –anuncio Hinata

Ambas subieron, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron en la sala, se fueron a sentarse el en sillón y Naruto empezó a hablar.

- Ánimo, no te entristezcas ella va a estar bien, no te preocupes –menciono naruto

- Naruto algo le paso a Sakura y no he podido encontrar que es –dijo intranquilo

- ¿Qué crees que pudo haber sido? –pregunto

- No lo sé –dijo pasando una mano por su cabello

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a verla?, tal vez ya despertó –dijo levantándose del sillón

- Creo que si –dijo imitándolo

Ambos se levantaron y cuando ya estaban subiendo las escaleras Naruto vio un papel arrugado y en forma de bolitaen el suelo, lo recogió y lo leyó, mientras leía la carta su cara era de asombro y luego paso a tristeza. Sasuke empezó a subir las escaleras.

- Sasuke, espera, ya sé por qué Sakura no fue a la preparatoria –dijo mirándolo

- ¿Por qué? –alzo una ceja

- Mira esto –dijo entregándole el papel

Sasuke leyó detenidamente aquel papel y su cara se llenó de asombro, su semblante cambio a tristeza y comprensión, ahora entendía por lo que estaba pasando Sakura y sentía mucho lo que sucedía.

Subieron y tocaron la puerta, Ino les abrió y ellos pasaron.

- ¿Ya ha despertado? –pregunto Naruto, Ino negó con la cabeza el prosiguió –vengan chicas tengo que decirles algo…

Naruto y ellas salieron del cuarto y en el pasillo les explico lo de la carta que había encontrado y el contenido de esta, ambas se sorprendieron por lo que Naruto les conto y ellas empezaron a sollozar.

Sasuke quedo nuevamente solo con Sakura, se sentó en un extremo de la cama al lado de su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, Sakura empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos y él sonrió.

- ¿Sasuke? –dijo aun somnolienta y sentándose en la cama

- Si, sabes que es algo tarde para estar durmiendo Sakura –dijo con una sonrisa cálida

Ella miro la ventana y podía apostar que ya eran las 4 de la tarde, su recuerdo nuevamente apareció y sus lágrimas bajaban nuevamente por sus mejillas, puso sus manos en su cara y Sasuke al verla de ese modo solamente se inclinó hacia ella para poder abrazarla. Ella al sentir esa calidez se dejó embriagar por ese simple y reconfortante abrazo.

- Sasuke mis padres…mis padres…murieron –sollozo para romper en llanto una vez mas.

- Tranquila, yo estoy contigo –dijo estrechándola más contra el

Ino, Hinata y Naruto entraron a verla, él tuvo que romper el abrazo aun que le costó un poco hacerlo, lo logró y después se hizo a un lado para que ellas pudieran abrazarse. Sasuke fue hacia donde estaba Naruto y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta.

- Amiga ¿estás mejor? –pregunto Hinata preocupada.

- Si, gracias no se preocupen –dijo tratando de sonreír, cosa que no le funcionó.

- Oye, si quieres nos podemos quedar esta noche a dormir en tu casa –menciono Ino

- No chicas estoy bien, no se preocupen –insistió ya más calmada

-Está bien, pero si necesitas algo nos avisas, Naruto papá me envió un mensaje nos tenemos que ir –dijo recogiendo su bolso. – Hina, ¿Vas con nosotras?...

- Si serías tan amable Ino, adiós amiga, espero que te mejores –la abrazó Hinata

- Sakura, todo va a estar bien. Nos vemos luego –dijo Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó

- Adiós chicos, gracias por venir –dijo y ellos salieron del cuarto, en ese momento ella vio a Sasuke y bajo su mirada

- Sakura lo siento mucho –dijo cogiendo su bolso para salir de ahí

- Espera –dijo rápidamente, él la miro detenidamente y ella dijo –no te vayas, quédate un poco más –dijo un poco tímida

- ¿Estas segura? –dijo con una sonrisa

- Si, digo…si no tienes nada que hacer –dijo cabizbaja

- Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y si tuviera planes los cancelaria, no te pienso dejar y menos en un momento como este –dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella

Se sentó en un lado de su cama y se abalanzo hacia ella para abrazarla, ahora lo único que quería era tratar de reconfortarla, ella era la persona mas valiosa que tenía y no la dejaría, no ahora.

Ella levantó su mirada para observar esos ojos azabaches que tanto le gustaban y luego se acostó, su cuerpo estaba cansado y sus parpados le pesaban.

El por su parte la imito y vio como anochecía lentamente mientras ella descansaba en sus brazos, estaba tan cómodo allí que lentamente cerró sus ojos y se durmió junto a ella.


	11. Te Amo - Osito

Han pasado 6 días y empiezo a estresarme, no he encontrado nada en este gran palacio ¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando?, Sakura me hablo de un secreto en la familia pero no he escuchado nada sobre ningún tipo de secreto en esta familia, o al parecer cabe la posibilidad de que haya uno del que nunca nos hablaron, puede que tal vez ese secreto de tan grande magnitud se encuentre en uno de los libros de mis abuelos o tal vez en la biblioteca que tiene papá, o quizá en la galería de mi tío o incluso en los documentos de la familia, pero ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar eso rápido? Primero, no soy un pulpo no tengo ocho brazos y este palacio es demasiado grande para buscar yo solo, me tomaría años encontrar algo aquí y años no tengo. Estoy llegando a mi limite ya busque en los secretos que se supone que podemos saber, gracias a que mi padre es el más fuerte de los demonios y por consiguiente su líder, ahora mi problema es que parece que mi padre no me ha dicho todo de esta familia y ese secreto debe estar muy bien oculto, pero ¿Por qué querrían ocultarlo? ¿Qué representaría ese secreto en la familia?, ¿Algo bueno? No lo creo, por que si lo ocultan es por algo ¿No?, y mi teoría vuelve a que tal vez es ¿Una amenaza?, pero amenaza ¿Para quién? Otra vez surgen ese tipo de preguntas, si es una amenaza ¿Quién se siente tan amenazado por este secreto que no quiere que nadie lo sepa y al parecer mató a Sakura por ello? ¿Cuál se supone que es el riesgo que correría esta persona? ¿Por qué lo oculta? Tiene que haber algo muy importante en este tipo de secreto…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi padre.

- Hijo ¿Qué has estado buscando?, me has pedido unos documentos que se supone no debería mostrarte y andas como perdido en este palacio, has estado ya en 3 de las 8 bibliotecas que tenemos –dijo con la mirada de intriga.

- Es que algo me ha estado rondando en la cabeza y si mis sospechas son correctas esa información que busco debe estar aquí en una de estas amplias bibliotecas…ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué tenemos bibliotecas tan grandes? –su mirada era algo agotada y suspiró pesadamente.

- Itachi, si no te habías dado cuenta somos inmortales y nuestros registros son grandes, si quieres yo podría ayudarte a buscar, últimamente no tengo mucho que hacer, los papeleos están en orden y me mantengo desocupado –dijo sentándose al lado en la mesa donde estaba su hijo.

Fugaku observó y al ver lo que su hijo buscaba le dijo

- Hijo ¿Estás buscando secretos sobre la familia? –pregunto algo desorientado.

- Algo así –dijo Itachi sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Para qué quieres tú, los secretos de la familia hijo? –pregunto otra vez desorientado

- ¿Si te digo que es todo lo que te puedo contar acerca de lo que estoy buscando no me preguntaras mas? –dijo dejando al lado sus papeles.

- No lo creo –dijo cruzando sus manos

- Eso pensé –dijo esto volviendo a su búsqueda.

Algo que tenían muy en común el y su padre era eso, cuando tenían intriga de algo nada quitaba esa sensación hasta que ellos descubrían lo que pasaba.

- Y bien Uchiha Itachi, ¿No pensarás ocultarme algo o si? –levantó una ceja ante el comentario y estalló en carcajadas, su padre lo miro desorientado ante su reacción.

- No pienso ocultarte nada papá, simplemente trata de conformarte con que no es nada para atentar contra nuestro clan, simplemente es una curiosidad que surgió mientras estaba en el mundo humano, te lo juro –dijo sonriendo.

- Pero si no es nada, ¿Cuál es el misterio de tu búsqueda?, yo te podría ayudar –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Papá por favor, no es algo malo te lo prometo, además tengo que terminar rápido porque Sasuke necesita ayuda –soltó con desgana.

- ¿Sasuke necesita ayuda? –levanto su ceja.

- Claro, el muy torpe estropeo todo el esfuerzo que hizo con Sakura –respiro con desgana

- Ah, ¿no ha podido arreglarlo? –preguntó

- No, aun no –menciono levantandose de su asiento y caminó hasta otro librero. Fue cogiendo un nuevo libro, era grande y pesado y se veía tan viejo que parecía de la época antigua, estaba tan viejo que tenía polvo en la cubierta, lo soplo para quitar todo ese polvo y lo abrió, para ser tan viejo el libro no estaba en tan malas condiciones y ni siquiera tenia titulo ni escritor era simplemente un libro mas de la biblioteca.

Le pareció muy extraño que no hubiera ninguna descripción sobre este libro así que le pregunto a su papá

- Mira este libro, ¿De quién es? –pregunto un poco impaciente

- No lo se, nunca lo había visto –observó aquel libro tan peculiar y frunció su entrecejo mientras lo hacia, ese libro no era muy familiar para él.

Miraron las páginas…encontraron un relato bastante raro y lo leyeron en voz alta.

Nosotros los demonios somos seres que no desaparecemos y por eso estamos destinados a encontrar el amor de nuestras vidas y ser felices, tenemos reglas y leyes acerca de como debemos comportarnos, y toda nuestra eternidad, aprendemos a sobrellevarnos con los humanos, una de las tantas reglas es no lastimarse entre clanes y tampoco lastimar a uno de los humanos por algún ataque de rabia, por eso escogemos cada determinado tiempo un líder, con el cual podemos contar y este estará pendiente de nosotros.

Pararon de leer y vieron que alguien había escrito algo en el libro así que decidieron leerlo.

_Mi bisabuelo me conto una historia fantástica sobre los demonios y sus poderes._

_Él decía que cada demonio tenia un poder muy peculiar, pero que teníamos uno en común y ese era el cambio de edad a voluntad, para mi sonaba muy interesante pero ese poder lo aprendes a controlar una década después de que naces, hasta entonces tienes una vida o mas bien, una niñez como cualquiera…_

_Solía hablarnos sobre un demonio en particular decía que cada cierta generación de demonios nacía uno que…_

No estaba el otro pedazo de página. Itachi frunció el ceño ante esto, la habían rasgado, a Itachi se le hizo muy raro que estuviera rasgado, ¿Acaso ese pedazo de pagina rasgado era el secreto del cual Sakura estaba hablando?, ya tenia algo en mente tal vez ese podría ser tenia que encontrar ese secreto o no quedaría tranquilo. Tal vez, solo tal vez este pudiera ser el secreto que busca.

- Hijo voy a trabajar, por favor cuídate y cuida bien de tu hermano, tal vez algún día arregle las cosas con Sakura –dijo sonriendo, mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Itachi recordó que a Sasuke le encantaba leer y se mantenía en las bibliotecas, cuando era pequeño solía estar la mayoría del tiempo, en…esta…biblioteca… ¡SASUKE! El sabría algo sobre de este libro, quizá el leyó este libro tuvo que haberlo hecho, algo mantenía atado a Sasuke a esta biblioteca, solamente a esta.

Tomo su mentón y se puso a pensar, adopto una posición de relajación, tendría que ir al mundo humano otra vez, y buscar a su hermanito *_el testarudo_* Sasuke.

Bien entonces, solo era una pequeña pregunta y se devolvía para seguir investigando, se levantó y cogió aquel libro, tendría que mostrárselo, así se acordaría y le diría donde esta ese pedazo de pagina perdida. Después de tres días una pequeña luz de esperanza y descanso se encendió.

Recogió sus cosas y cogió el libro, lo guardó en una maleta, empezó a caminar para salir de esa biblioteca, cuando iba saliendo se encontró con su tío.

- Itachi, tiempo sin verte – sonrió, dejando ver sus ojos marcados con delgadas líneas a cada lado, a Itachi nunca le gusto hablar con su tío, se concentraba en otra cosa para no tener que hablar con él o buscaba excusas para no tener que verlo, sentía como un tipo de alergia hacia él, lo repelía…

- Tío, ¿Cómo estás? –dijo cansado.

- Bien, ¿Que buscas en la biblioteca? –se posiciono frente a el.

- Nada importante, tío –menciono haciéndose a un lado para irse.

- Me gusto saludarte sobrino –dijo alejándose por el pasillo con una mano alzada en forma de despedida.

Su tío siempre estaba muy apegado a Sasuke, aun lo está, le decía a mi padre que no lo dejara salir, solía entretenerlo dentro de la casa, con cosas de sus ancestros y le enseñaba las cosas que teníamos los demonios, aún recuerdo la discusión que tuvieron mi padre y él por Sasuke, eso fue cuando yo tenía 10…

_**Flash back**_

_Fugaku y Madara se encontraban en el despacho y discutían sobre Sasuke, acerca de dejarlo ir o no al mundo humano._

_- ¿Cuál es tu problema Madara? – dijo hastiado por su comportamiento_

_- ¿Cómo pretendes dejarlo ir?, y solo – alego furioso_

_- Porque ya está lo suficientemente grandecito para dejarlo ir y solo – refuto_

_- ¡Claro que no lo está! Aún tiene 8 años, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Fugaku? –su enojo parecía aumentar cada vez que él hablaba y siguió– no es una razón válida Fugaku, te pido que no lo dejes ir – dijo serio_

_- Es mi hijo Madara, yo doy las ordenes aquí, no cuestiones mi palabra – frunció su ceño _

_- Uchiha Fugaku, soy tu hermano mayor, y también opino, no lo dejes ir – dijo completamente enojado, su expresión era endemoniada y todo su ser estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Fugaku pero se controló…_

_- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Madara? – dijo levantándose de su puesto y dando un golpe a la mesa_

_- ¡Rayos! Fugaku hazme caso una vez en tu vida, deja de ser testarudo, ¿Por qué no me haces caso solo por esta vez? – dijo cruzando sus brazos mientras trataba de relajarse un poco_

_Fugaku bufó_

_- ¡Ash! Tú siempre eres igual cuando se trata de Sasuke, nunca has tratado a Itachi de esa manera, deberías estar con el más tiempo, parece que Sasuke fuera tu favorito – de nuevo se dejó caer en la silla recargando todo su peso en el espaldar, suspiró y paso su mano por el cabello._

_- Lo es – dijo sin más._

_ - Aun así, sal más con él, comparte con él, si sigues de esa manera con el cuándo te vea te va a correr – se acomodó en la silla. _

_- Preocúpate de prepararlo bien para el trono y después hablaremos, yo por mi lado seguiré cuidando de Sasuke –dijo caminando hacia la puerta._

_- Espera…_

_- ¿Qué pasa? –su mirada se dirigió hacia él._

_- Cuida también a Itachi, tu sabes tanto como yo que Sasuke lo va a necesitar – sonrió._

_- No es necesario, el ya cuida de Sasuke sin tener que decírselo, –dijo y prosiguió– de hecho él estuvo escuchando nuestra conversación, –Itachi dio un brinco al escuchar que lo habían descubierto – supongo que sabe qué hacer y es enserio, no lo dejes ir – dijo mordaz al tiempo que abría la puerta y miro a Itachi de manera fría, Itachi entró y Madara azotó la puerta tras el._

_- Itachi ¿Qué te he dicho de estar escuchando las conversaciones ajenas hijo? – dijo acomodándose en su silla y abriendo sus manos para recibirlo. _

_- Que no debo hacerlo – dijo dándole un abrazo a su papá._

_- No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Bueno? – dijo _

_- Bueno, –sonrió – papá ¿mi tío no me quiere? – su sonrisita desaparecio. _

_- Claro que sí, solamente está enojado conmigo y dijo eso – menciono con una sonrisita._

_- Bueno – dijo volviendo a sonreír._

_**End flash back**_

Ya había llegado al mundo humano y se puso en marcha a buscar a Sasuke.

Hoy era viernes deberían estar en la preparatoria, así que se dirigió hacia allá, cuando llego no había nadie, ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde se metió? Cogió su tabique y trató de relajarse_…*Ino*…_ ella debería saber dónde está, claro que en parte quería verla y también podría preguntarle…

Salió hacia la casa de Ino y cuando llegó se puso nervioso, su corazón latió con más fuerza y una sonrisa surco sus labios… *_Debo parecer un estúpido*… _toco la puerta y Naruto le abrió.

- Hola Naruto – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Itachi ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? – dijo sonriendo y dándole un abrazo.

- Mucho, ¿Ino está? – dijo tímido.

- Sí, ya te la llamo – dijo entrando a la casa, momentos después salió su chica.

- Itachi – dijo Ino entusiasmada y lo abrazo fuertemente, luego lo beso, el correspondió el beso gustoso.

- Ino ¿Tú sabes dónde esta Sasuke? – pregunto.

- Sí, él está con Sakura – Itachi se sorprendió.

- ¿Con Sakura? – dijo y luego la cara de Ino cambio a tristeza.

- Sí, tuvo un problema, sus padres…murieron – Itachi se acercó y la abrazo.

- Pobre Sakura, tengo que ir a verla – dijo y se despidió.

- Nos vemos Ino – se despidió.

- Adiós Itachi – lo abrazo y él se fue.

Salió hacia la casa de ella, en menos de 1 minuto estaba al frente de la puerta blanca y toco la puerta.

Sasuke fue el que le abrió.

- ¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto frunciendo su ceño.

- Hermanito, te vine a saludar… Hola –dijo serio y prosiguió– quiero que me invites a pasar –señaló el interior de la casa.

- Entra – se hizo a un lado de la puerta para que este entrara.

Se acomodaron en el sofá y luego de esto Itachi empezó a hablar.

- Mira este libro ¿Lo reconoces? – pregunto sacando aquel enorme libro.

Sasuke lo miró y su cara mostraba indicios de que lo reconocía pero no lo recordaba de un todo y por todo.

- Itachi ¿De dónde sacaste este libro? –enarcó una ceja y lo miro fijamente.

- Pase por una biblioteca del palacio y me entraron ganas de leer un libro que solía esconder allí para que nadie aparte de mi lo cogiera y encontré este –mintió y siguió –entonces pensé que tu podrías reconocerlo, ya que solías leer cuando eras pequeño en esa biblioteca –mencionó.

- ¿Estás hablando de la biblioteca del norte del palacio? –abrió el enorme libro.

- Así es hermanito –dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke observó detenidamente ese libro, recordaba un poco ese libro…

- Sigue igual –dijo mirando la hoja sin el pedazo, Itachi frunció el ceño

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues recuerdo haber leído este libro, mi tío me lo mostró, pero cuando vi el libro completo busqué el pedazo de página perdido un largo tiempo… Nunca lo encontré –dijo cerrando el libro como si nada y después recostó su espalda en el mueble.

- ¿Mi tío no sabe nada? –preguntó, Sasuke se rio un rato.

- A él fue al que primero le pregunte, me dijo que cuando él lo leyó el pedazo de esa hoja no estaba –mencionó.

- ¿Estás seguro? –frunció de nuevo su ceño. Como es posible que el demonio más viejo de esa familia…bueno no tan viejo, pero si lo suficiente…no supiera nada. ¡No me jodan! Maldita sea, eso no podía ser cierto. Soltó un pequeño gruñido por lo bajo y después suspiro.

- Si lo estoy, ¿Pero cuál es la curiosidad por el libro? Y además no entiendo porque vienes con él a mí, el hecho de que me gustaran los libros de esa biblioteca no significa que me sepa todo de cada libro, ese viejo libro lo llegue a tocar una sola vez. Después de eso nunca más lo volví a tocar –dijo cruzando sus brazos y una expresión de pregunta.

- Bueno hermanito, papá te manda saludos y me tengo que ir, tengo que ayudarlo con su papeleo – dijo levantándose del sofá y guardando el libro en su maleta otra vez.

- Está bien, supongo que hablaremos otro día – atinó.

- Claro, dale mis condolencias a Sakura –menciono con voz suave y pasiva.

- ¿Ya te enteraste? –dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Así es –dijo poniendo una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello y prosiguió –consuélala y trata de no arruinarlo mocoso –sonrió divertido.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y luego se relajó… _*su estúpido hermano mayor tiene razón* …_

- Intentare no arruinarlo –correspondió su sonrisa.

Itachi salió de allí con su cara seria, que se supone que hará ahora ¿A quién le va a preguntar sobre ese estúpido pedazo de hoja perdido?, su agotamiento se extendía intentaría revisar las otras 5 gigantescas bibliotecas, para ver si encontraba lo que necesitaba, ese pedazo…lo encontraría…pronto.

- ¿Qué hacia Itachi aquí? – pregunto mientras restregaba su ojo, si seguía durmiendo de esa forma le daría anemia, pero hasta ahora dormir era lo único que le provocaba.

- Vino a saludarme – dijo suspirando.

- ¿Solo vino por eso? – menciono con desgana y frunciendo su ceño.

- Así es – sonrió.

- Mentiroso – acuso inflando sus mejillas.

- No miento – dijo alzando sus hombros.

- Déjame decirte que eres una persona que no sabe decir mentiras Uchiha Sasuke –recalco para luego dar media vuelta y subir las escaleras de vuelta a su cama.

- Eso no es cierto… –se defendió y prosiguió –…puedo mentir con facilidad _*ojalá las mentiras se le dieran igual que a Itachi* _ como cualquiera –dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Sakura rió ante eso, y Sasuke frunció el ceño…él no sabía mentir ni un poco.

- Bien Sasuke, entonces ¿Tú serias capaz de ocultarme algo? –pregunto poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y poniendo atención a lo que él iba a decir.

- Por supuesto que no –dijo inmediatamente.

- Bueno entonces, dime ¿Qué tengo que recordar? – menciono.

- Eso es algo que no puedo decirte – bajo su mirada.

- Respóndeme – exclamo.

- No…puedo…lo…siento – dijo y Sakura simplemente subió a su cuarto, Sasuke se quedó quieto en las escaleras y pensó que sería mejor no molestarla en un rato. Esa estúpida ley que inventaron le estaba colmando la paciencia. Ella tenía derecho a saberlo. Pero ¡No! Los superiores tenían que decir que tenemos que esperar hasta que ellas mismas se dieran cuenta.

Sasuke bufo _*…Que problemático…*_

….

Mientras Sasuke se quedaba en la sala pensando que ella estaría "enojada" eso le daría tiempo de pensar. Mientras estudiaba bien en su cabeza _¿Que era este tipo de libro?_ necesitaba saber que tenía ese libro, lo podía recordar de su vida pasada, otra vez más los dolores de cabeza empezaban. ¡Desde cuando recordar era tan doloroso! Pudo cogerlo…ese libro _¿Quién me lo dio?_ Yo sé que lo he leído. Podía distinguirlo esas manos podía reconocerlas pero otra vez su cara era tan borrosa…no entendía. Sus ojos se abrieron. ¡El!. Cogió su celular y marco a Ino, colgó antes de que ella contestara sabía que su amiga le devolvería la llamada rápidamente y bajo a la sala ahí encontró a Sasuke viendo televisión se sentó al otro extremo del sillón y espero que Ino marcara.

Su celular sonó y ella contesto rápidamente pero sin llegar a ser muy obvia.

- _Hola Sakura_ –

- Hola Ino

- _¿Cómo estás?_ –

- Mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte y ¿tú?

- _Bien gracias _–_… _– _¿Te paso algo con él? _–

- ¿Necesitas el teléfono de Itachi? – pregunto e Ino frunció su ceño.

- _Yo no lo necesito_ –

- Está bien, ya le pregunto a Sasuke –: Sasuke, Ino necesita el número de Itachi –Sakura volteo a verlo y este se lo dijo, escucho atentamente, guardo el número en su cabeza, tendría que llamarlo.

- _Te voy a preguntar y tu respondes sí o no ¿Bien?_ –

- Si –

- _¿Recordaste algo?_ –

- Si –

- _¿Vas a hablar con Itachi? _–

- Si –

- _¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke? _–

- No –

- _¿Con Itachi?_ –

- No –

- _¿Tu asesino? _–

- No tranquila, de eso no se nada –

- E_ntonces te llamo luego_ –

- Me parece bien, te contare cuando nos encontremos ¿Te parece? –

- _Si – Ino soltó una risita al igual que Sakura._

Ambas colgaron y Sakura se quedó un rato en la sala, entonces sus necesidades humanas aparecieron, su estómago rugió y Sasuke la miro. Ella no había comido nada en estos tres días. Tenía hambre, y mucha.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? –dijo sonriendo

- Además de demonio, alguna clase de tipo "guardián" ¿También cocinero? –dijo soltando una risita y Sasuke se rió con ella.

- Algo así, quédate ahí te preparare algo de comer – dijo, se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina. Al rato se olía un delicioso aroma, su estómago rugió con más fuerza y ella atraída por el olor fue hacia la cocina, ahí encontró a Sasuke con las mangas remangadas y un delantal de "Yo amo la cocina", ella rió ante esto y el volteo. Sonrió al verla y ella se sonrojo, quería abrazarlo como ahora, solo habían pasado unas 2 horas y ya extrañaba este tipo de cercanía.

- ¿Hace cuánto cocinas? –pregunto sentándose en la mesa mientras el traía una sopa de fideos, arroz con ensalada y una carne. Sus ojos se iluminaron ¡TODO SE VEIA TAN APETITOSO!

Comenzó a comer y él se sentó al frente de ella, se apoyó en la mesa poniendo un codo y recargando su cabeza en su mano, la miraba fijamente y ella se sonrojo. Comía más rápidamente.

- Tranquila, si quedas con hambre te prepararé más –menciono y su sonrojo aumento más.

- No has respondido mi pregunta –reprocho.

- Pues, soy un demonio inmortal y cuando tienes tanto tiempo aprendes a hacer muchas cosas – aclaro sonriendo.

- Y ¿Qué más sabes hacer? –pregunto intrigada.

- Muchas cosas –dijo recostando su espalda contra la silla.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Pues…se cocinar, he estudiado muchas cosas, de hecho soy profesor de literatura e historia, siempre me gustaron los libros y me especialice en literatura, también se manejar auto, moto, aviones, helicópteros y, hasta ahora solo me he dedicado a aprender más…-dijo mirándola.

- ¿Aprender qué? –pregunto.

- De ti.

Ella sonrío y el levanto los platos, luego comenzó a lavarlos.

- La comida estaba deliciosa, gracias –dijo con una sonrisa grande en sus labios

- De nada, fue un placer – dijo, ella se levantó de la mesa y corrió a su cuarto, su corazón latía rápidamente y quería besarlo. Cogió su teléfono y marco a Itachi.

- _Hola, habla Itachi_ –

- Hola Itachi, soy Sakura

- _¿Cómo estás?_ –

- Bien gracias y tú

- _Bien también… ¿Quién te dio mi teléfono?_

- Eso no importa, tengo que decirte que yo sé de quién es el libro, bueno no exactamente recuerdo quien es la persona pero algo así.

_- ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ –

- Pues en mi vida pasada, logre cogerlo, es mas, también puedo decirte donde está el pedazo de hoja que falta

- _¿Dónde está? –_

- Está en la galería de tu tío, él lo tiene dentro de un libro negro.

- _¿Recordaste algo?_ –

- Si.

- _¿Recordaste a mi tío?_ –

- No, yo sé que tu tío lo tiene, no recuerdo su cara o como es y necesito que sepas que tengo que hacerle saber a Sasuke que he recordado, ahora necesito que sepa solo lo primordial, ya que tengo que ir a tu casa y estoy segura que cuando recuerde el me llevara, no te preocupes por mi o por Sasuke, no me despegare de Sasuke en ningún momento, solo tengo que reconocer algunas caras y después volveré aquí.

- E_stá bien, y ¿Cómo harás que sepa que recordaste? _–

- Últimamente me duele la cabeza y cuando me duele recuerdo cosas, como por ejemplo del libro…estuve espiando, ya que te vi llegar por mi balcón.

- _Bueno, tratare de hacer que mi tío me dé el pedazo._

- Bien, adiós.

- _Adiós._

Colgaron y Sakura bajo nuevamente a la sala, lo encontró recostado con sus ojos cerrados y con el televisor encendido.

- ¿Cómo haces para ver televisión con los ojos cerrados? –pregunto y una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro, que aún seguía en la misma posición.

- No lo sé, estaba esperándote –dijo acomodándose más.

- ¿Para qué? –pregunto.

- Pues tengo que decirte algo –Sasuke abrió sus ojos y se levantó del sillón quedando al frente de ella, paso sus manos por la cintura y la abrazo, acomodo su cabeza en su hombro y ella se quedó quieta.

- ¿Qué es? –pregunto.

-Te amo –ella abrió sus ojos y un recuerdo paso por su cabeza, el día en que Sasuke le dijo eso por primera vez, pero otra vez las punzadas en su cabeza eran tan dolorosas y por muy hermoso que fuera el recuerdo, una vez más se desmayó, afortunadamente esta vez Sasuke la detuvo y se sintió bien al sentirlo cerca de ella.

_**Flash back**_

– T_engo algo que proponerte – dijo sentado en aquel hermoso campo de flores _

– _¿Qué es? – pregunto con una sonrisa._

– _Quisiera que tú me dijeras que si – concluyó._

– _Pero, si no sé qué es, como voy a responderte – dijo alzando los hombros._

– _Antes que nada, quiero decirte algo que nunca en mi vida le he dicho a nadie –dijo tomando sus manos._

– _¿Qué? – pregunto con un leve sonrojo. _

– _Te amo más que a mi propia vida – dijo mirándola a los ojos_

– _Yo también te amo – lo besó con ternura._

– _Además yo quisiera que hicieras algo conmigo – dijo y mordió su labio inferior._

– _¿Hacer algo? – pregunto con incredulidad. _

_**End flash back**_


	12. Mil años de esperar, una cita

Al otro día…

Su ojos le pesaban, le dolía la cabeza pero el recuerdo que tuvo hizo que en sus labios apareciera una sonrisa, se sentó en su cama y toco su cabeza aun con ese hermoso recuerdo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver el cielo azul y despejado y a Sasuke dormido a un lado de su cama, estaba sentado en una silla y sus manos estaban en su cama y encima de estas estaba recostada su cabeza, estiro su mano y acaricio su cabello el tacto fue igual, Sasuke era el mismo que vio hace tantos años.

El abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto algo preocupado.

- Estoy bien –ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

- Segura que estás bien –dijo el, aunque el abrazo fue inesperado se sintió cómodo

- Si lo estoy, Sasuke… –dijo al tiempo que se separaba y prosiguió –… ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó.

- Yo bien gracias.

- Sasuke, abrázame –susurró y este se sorprendió.

- Claro –se inclinó y la abrazo.

- Sasuke, gracias –dijo y le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo desconcertado, ella primero le había pedido que la abrazara y también pregunto que el como estaba, que mañana tan rara.

- Por esperarme –cuando ella termIno de pronunciar esas palabras él se sorprendió y se quedó quieto.

_Acaso lo que escucho fue… Por Esperarme… _su corazón latió fuerte, acaso ella_…_

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? –pregunto

- Porque… –se inclinó y lo beso.

Esto hizo que él se sorprendiera más, ella _¿recordó?_

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? –pregunto al separarse

Ella bajo la mirada y él se confundió, si recuerda por que no se lo dice y deja de estar jugando con él.

- Yo…también…Te…Amo –dijo lentamente y su corazón estaba a punto de salirse, tenía un color carmesí en sus mejillas y su respiración era entrecortada.

- Sakura tu ¿Has recordado? –pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

- S-si –dijo y a él se le formo una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

- Acaso fue cuando te desmayaste… –interrogó.

- Eso creo…

- ¿Qué recordaste? –tenía intriga en su mirada

- Te recordé a ti –dijo tocando su cabeza

- Yo no sé qué hacer o decir –mencionó inquieto, quería abrazarla, besarla todo al mismo tiempo.

- Y ¿porque no me besas? –preguntó y éste se acercó a la cara de ella.

Tomo su cara en sus manos y tocó sus labios con los de ella, solamente el roce era exquisito, hace cuanto había querido volver a hacer esto, la beso despacio y ella paso sus manos por el cuello de él, movían sus bocas al mismo ritmo y profundizaban el beso ella se acercaba más y el simplemente disfrutaba de algo que se le había negado a hacer todos estos años, lo disfrutaba como nunca. Los labios de Sakura eran increíblemente suaves y se podría decir que hasta dulces, esa sensación no la cambiaría por nada, ella abrió un poco su boca y profundizaron el beso el, exploraba su boca y la saboreaba, no se despegaría de ahí un buen rato o al menos hasta que se compensaran esos mil años sin sus besos. Nunca se cansaría de esto. Nunca.

La falta de aire se hacía presente, pero ellos no querían separarse así que se dieron cortos besos y luego apoyaron su cabeza uno al otro y se miraron.

- Sakura, Te Amo –dijo sonriendo

- Yo también –suspiro y prosiguió– y también amo tu forma de cocinar –esto hizo que Sasuke se riera y se levantara.

- ¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto, ella asintió y el prosiguió– iré a prepararte algo, de seguro no habías comido nada en estos 3 días ¿No es así? –dijo levantando una ceja.

- Lo siento, no me provocaba –suspiro _¿A quién le provocaría comer, después de una noticia como esa?_

- Baja cuando estés lista –dijo y salió del cuarto.

- Está bien –dijo, se levantó de su cama, se bañó y como hoy era sábado, se puso un pantalón y una camisa cómoda, unas sandalias y dejo su cabello suelto. Por alguna razón el poder estar con Sasuke era muy reconfortante por todos los lado que lo mirara, su presencia era algo peculiarmente increíble, él debía sentir exactamente lo mismo que ella, tantos años separados, y todo por culpa de alguien que la mato… ¡Ah! El desgraciado pagaría por lo que hizo.

Sakura decidió que no valía la pena pensar en algo como eso en este momento, después de todo tenía que disfrutar que ya podía tener a Sasuke cerca. La sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, el poder verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo era algo que tenía que disfrutar hasta que se cansara, claro que después de mil años separados ¿Quién se cansaría? Tenía al demonio más hermoso en todos los sentidos que haya visto en su vida, era increíble, hace unas semanas, el para ella solamente era una persona cualquiera una persona más en el mundo. Entro a la cocina y lo vio cocinando, estaba sonriendo y su expresión era relajada.

- Huele delicioso…–inspiró hondo y siguió–…y debe saber increíble –elogió y Sasuke le sonrió.

- No sé, dime tú –menciono poniendo el plato en la mesa

- ¿Tú no comerás? –pregunto alzando una ceja

- Sakura a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo tanta necesidad de comer seguido –se rió.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? –pregunto con sus mejillas llenas.

- Que estás hermosa –dijo poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y ella sonrió.

- Gracias – dijo al tiempo en que terminaba de comer.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Tendremos una cita –dijo levantando los platos

- Déjame yo los lavo, gracias por la comida estaba deliciosa –dijo yendo al lavaplatos y empezó a lavarlos.

- Sakura ¿Quieres ir a algún lado en especial? –preguntó Sasuke.

- En realidad no, me gustaría abrazarte – menciono Sakura *_¿Por qué dije eso?, es que como…yo…bueno…es verdad, pero por que lo dije sin…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sasuke que la abrazaba por detrás y su cercanía era un tipo de droga, llamada amor.

- ¿Así está mejor? –pregunto

– **Si** – dijo ella embriagada por la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de ella.


	13. Piezas

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? –cuestionó para si mismo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto su papá.

- Papá ¿Qué haces aquí? –suspiró.

- ¿Otra vez en la biblioteca? –pregunto.

- Sí, ando buscando algo –dijo recogiendo unos papeles.

- Lo mismo o es algo diferente –preguntó

- Otra cosa –mintió.

- ¡Ah! Ya, pareces ocupado me voy a ir para que puedas concentrarte, hasta luego hijo –dijo saliendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Algo que Itachi tenía era su forma de pensar tan analítica, en estos días que estuvo buscando su papá y su tío estuvieron rondándolo, como vigilándolo y algo que en verdad lo fastidiaba era que lo vigilaran como un niño, han pasado siglos y este no es ni el tiempo ni el momento para que lo vigilen, sus años han servido de mucho como para esto.

Busque desesperadamente ese papel en todas las partes que pude, pero no encontré nada, al parecer eso se me volvía costumbre. De nuevo tocó su tabique y suspiró.

_*Iré al despacho de mi tío.*_

Caminé por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a una puerta de cedro oscuro con unos hermosos tallados en forma de finas rosas y estas tenían espinas. Toque la puerta y mi tío abrió.

- Sobrino, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –se sorprendió.

- Vengo a buscar algo en tu galería –dije esto y el frunció el ceño.

- Yo no lo tengo –dijo de forma cortante

- Ni siquiera te he dicho que vengo a buscar, ¿Cómo sabes si lo tienes o no? –pregunte hastiado

- Dime, que buscas y si no lo tengo, te lo diré –dijo fastidiado

- Vengo por un pedazo de hoja…

- No lo tengo –dijo serio.

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunte rápidamente.

- Claro que lo estoy –dijo y ya iba a cerrar la puerta.

- Déjame buscarlo, por favor –mi tío me vio con cara de negación pero accedió.

- Eres igual a tu padre –cuando dijo eso, fue frío y cortante.

- Sí, eso parece –dije sin darle mucha importancia, busque en todos los libros, página por página, mi tío se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo, veía con cuidado cada libro y me empezaba a estresar ya había revisado más de la mitad y no veía rastros de nada.

– Mira sobrino – me extendió un libro sin portada y era parecido al que antes había visto, pero este tenía un color distinto: negro caoba.

– ¿Por qué me muestras eso? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

– Supongo, que quieres saber en que termina la historia del otro libro, ¿No es así? –dijo con expresión cansada

– Tu dijiste que no tenías esa parte – el frunció su ceño rápidamente.

– Pero de que hablas, yo no tengo eso, ¡Maldición! Niño insolente, lo tiene tu padre, ese libro es de él, solamente que ya no sabe ni donde está parado y ni siquiera recuerda donde dejo el pedazo de ese libro, te estoy ofreciendo mi libro para que lo leas y piensas despreciarlo –refunfuño hastiado.

– ¿Qué pretendes al mostrarme esto? – pregunte con desconfianza. El hecho de que Uchiha Madara sea un ser amable en momentos como estos, es increíblemente extraño.

– Que te largues de mi galería lo antes posible, tengo cosas que hacer y me estás estorbando –dijo con malhumor. Esto ya suena más a él.

Me quede callado ante eso, ¿Cómo se supone que te debe tratar tu tío? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me despreciara?, yo…yo no recuerdo haberle hecho ¿daño? Pero en que pienso, no debe importarme lo que piense mi tío, después de todo llevo años sin sentir de él algo llamado cariño y ya estoy muy grandecito para esto.

– Tranquilo no me demoraré –cogí el libro y cuando lo iba a abrir, él puso la mano en el libro y hablo.

– Vete, me lo puedes devolver después. –dijo yéndose a sentar. Me quede parado ahí estático y el me miro como diciéndome _"Que esperas, vete ya"._ Cogí el libro y salí rápidamente de ahí. Llegue a esa biblioteca que había sido mi casa durante estos días y abrí el libro, vi la letra perfecta de mi tío, era increíble su caligrafía, el tenia escrito el mismo pedazo que el otro libro.

Empecé a leer y me sorprendió lo que leí, era increíble…

_Mi bisabuelo nos contó una historia fantástica sobre los demonios y sus poderes._

_Solía hablarnos sobre un demonio en particular decía que cada cierta generación de demonios nacía uno que superaba a todos los demonios…TODOS._

_Al principio pensé que lo que decía mi abuelo era mentira, ¿Cómo podría haber un demonio que nos superara a todos? Si lo pensamos bien, podría ser posible pero y entonces ¿Dónde estaba ese demonio? Empecé a investigar y encontré un documento bastante interesante. Mencionaba que este demonio aparecía cada milenio, que a lo largo de su eternidad aprendía a hacer muchas más cosas que los demonios "normales". _

_Mi bisabuelo dijo que yo podría ser ese demonio, pero yo no lo creo de esa manera, mi manera de aprender es lenta y definitivamente no puedo ser yo._

_Mi hermano se enteró y empezó a sentirse celoso, yo cada vez que podía le decía que eso era mentira, pero por alguna razón no me creía…_

Paré de leer y razoné sobre lo poco que había leído.

Se supone que este es el libro de mi tío y mi tío es hermano de mi papá pero mi papá es el mayor o el menor, se supone que el mayor siempre conserva el trono, entonces eso se referiría a que mi padre es el mayor ¿No es así? Pero y entonces a que se debe esta historia, aun no tenía muchas cosas claras y recordar que ha pasado hace mil años se me hace muy difícil. Esperen no… se supone que el demonio más fuerte conserva el trono, pero y entonces que tiene que ver mi tío en todo esto, acaso el demonio más poderoso pudo ser _él. _Hasta ahora este libro lo único que me ha dicho es que lo que querían ocultar era la existencia de una amenaza para el que posee el trono en este momento. _Mi padre._

Esto quiere decir que mi tío, tiene poderes que nadie conoce y nunca ha reclamado su trono ¿Pero por qué?...

Tengo que hacer que me responda, necesito respuestas…y las necesito ya.

Tome el libro y fui directo a la galería de mi tío, abrí estruendosamente la puerta y él se veía un poco asustado pero cuando me vio se calmó…

- ¿A qué viniste? –dijo sin vacilar

- Quiero respuestas… y no me iré sin ellas –dije sentándome al frente de él.

- ¿Y que se supone que yo debo responder, querido sobrino? –dijo serio

Bufe ante ese _"Querido sobrIno"…_

- ¿De quién es este libro?

- Mío –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –…pensé que ya te lo había dicho –torció su boca.

- ¿Tu escribiste lo que dice en la ultima hoja?

- Así es –mencionó apoyando sus codos en la mesa que nos separaba y entrelazo sus dedos para después acomodar su mentón encima de estos.

- ¿Quién estaba celoso del "poder"?

- Tu padre… –dijo tranquilo

- ¿Y tú eres el demonio más poderoso? –pregunte frunciendo mi ceño.

- Claro que no –dijo sin mucha importancia.

- ¿Entonces quién es? –insistí

- Es Sasuke – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

- ¿¡QUE!? –me sorprendí cuando dijo eso. Sasuke es el más poderoso entre nosotros mi estúpido hermano menor es más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos… ¿Ese descoordinado, rebelde y arruina todo, es un poderoso demonio?... –no mientas…– dije aun sorprendido.

- No miento, si no me crees no es mi culpa –dijo mirando el libro– veo que no has leído todo lo que dice ¿No es así? –pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza.

- Cuéntamelo tu –dije poniendo atención.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – dijo haciendo una mueca

- Solo hazlo ¿Quieres?… Llevo años buscando una charla decente contigo y hace más de mil años andas despreciándome –dije con rabia y su cara mostro asombro

- … ¿Despreciándote?… –dijo con la cabeza baja.

- Claro o acaso crees que nunca me he dado cuenta, como lo dijiste una vez Sasuke, siempre fue tu favorito –reclamé

- Espero que cuando escuches lo que tengo que decirte, no llores –dijo con sorna.

- Bien.

- Hace más de mil años atrás, tu padre y yo éramos como tú y Sasuke, solíamos salir juntos a todos lados, éramos inseparables hasta que mi bisabuelo nos contó esa historia, él dijo que yo tendría el destino de ese demonio, sin embargo yo nunca acepte eso, de hecho nunca lo creí, este demonio era fuerte e inteligente, mis cualidades no llegaban a tanto. Este demonio tenía una marca en su cuerpo y yo no tenía ningún tipo de marca por ningún lado, tu padre siempre se sintió resentido, pero nunca me lo dijo hasta el día de la elección para llegar al trono –suspiro cansadamente y prosiguió– él me dijo que yo ganaría ya que el bisabuelo dijo que era el más fuerte, pero como notas después de tantos años, yo soy la sombra de tu padre… –dijo apoyando su espalda en la silla.

– No, no creo eso, cuando tú hablas con mi padre se notan como buenos amigos, es más hasta ahora somos una buena familia, y eso de que tú seas la sombra no me parece –dije sonriendo

– Sobrino, hay cosas que debes aprender y una de estas es que tu padre y yo no somos lo que aparentamos.

Bufe.

– Si eso es todo, entonces me iré.

– Cuídate y dale mis saludos a Sasuke –dijo sonriendo.

– Sí, si, como digas – alcé mi mano y salí corriendo ya sabía por que habían matado a Sakura. Sasuke es ese demonio. Pero entonces todavía queda una duda muy grande ¿Quién fue?... faltaban unas piezas importantes en nuestro rompecabezas y poco para encontrar esas piezas, esta parecía ser una de las más importantes.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, sobrino –dijo mi tío con una sonrisa.

- Necesito que me respondas unas cuantas preguntas más.

- Empieza.

- Ayer me hablaste de una marca en el cuerpo de estos demonios ¿Cierto?

- Así es –reiteró

- Bueno y ¿Qué clase de marca es esta? –el frunció el ceño.

- Es complicado decirte con exactitud cómo es la marca, pero te diría que es similar a un tatuaje en el cuerpo, lo extraordinario de esta marca es que ni tú, ni yo la podemos ver –dijo levantándose de su escritorio para ir a poner el libro que tenía en manos en la librería

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunte confundido.

- Solamente la puede ver ella –dijo sonriendo.

- Ella ¿Quién es ella? –pregunté.

- Pues en este caso, Sakura –dijo suspirando

- Y ¿cómo es la marca? – pregunte

- Veras, en el momento que el demonio y su enamorada hacen el Contrato de sangre la marca aparece completamente, hay dos partes, aparece de una forma que entienden los dos y luego muestra una figura o animal, cosa u objeto, lo que pasa es que es algo que nadie sabe y en el momento que encuentran la marca un tipo de sello se abre. Esto hace que el demonio incremente todo su poder al máximo, ellas son la llave del poder –dijo volviendo a su asiento.

- Entonces esta marca es… –no supe encontrar la palabra.

- Extraordinaria –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Si, ciertamente –respondí, pero en este caso hubiera utilizado *_el poder*_– Bien, otra pregunta que tengo para ti es… –a decir verdad no tenía más preguntas –…olvídalo –dije y abrí la puerta escuche que decía "_adiós sobrino_"

- Ah, si, una cosa mas… ¿Si estos descubren la marca y liberan el sello, entonces automáticamente tomaría el trono? -

- Claro que sí **mocoso**, eso te he dicho, recuerda las reglas con las que se basan los demonios. El mas fuerte será el superior, asi de fácil.

- Muy bien, hasta luego –me despedí.

- Hmp –como siempre mi tío tan expresivo.

Camine hasta mi cuarto, solía estar mucho tiempo ahí me traía muy buenos recuerdos, era divertido saber que tu hermano menor era un poderoso demonio. Supongo que mi padre no sentía lo mismo, cuando su bisabuelo les dijo que mi tío tendría ese destino; a decir verdad yo me siento feliz por Sasuke.

Él se merecía esto.

Tengo que ir a hablar con Sasuke tenía que decirle esto. Se pondría realmente feliz de saber que es un demonio súper poderoso. Me reí ante ese pensamiento.

Empaque una maleta, pensé en arruinarles el rato a Sasuke y Sakura. De solo pensarlo mi sonrisa se volvió maligna, si hubiera un concurso de "¿_Quién molesta más a su hermano menor?" _Yo ganaría diez medallas de oro. Más de un milenio haciéndolo, como se dice, la práctica, hace el maestro.

Salí de ahí a buscarlos, la facilidad de viajar entre mundos, como habilidad que aprendí en unos siglos atrás se me hacía realmente útil. Y cuando llegue a la puerta de Sakura, toque y no deje de hacerlo hasta que abrieron.

- ¡Itachi! –sonrió Sakura y me abrazó.

- También me da gusto verte rosita –dije correspondiendo el abrazo.

- A mí no –mencionó Sasuke detrás de ella, la halo posesivamente hacia el.

- Relájate Sasuke, no te la pienso quitar nunca –reí burlándome.

- De eso estoy seguro –dijo con media sonrisa.

- Vengo a pasar unos días con ustedes –dije enseñándoles la maleta, Sakura sonrió por que ella sabía que tendría información, pero Sasuke no puso la misma cara, su gesto se descuadro e intento poner una falsa sonrisa en su cara. Un muy mal intento, hasta mi madre puede hacerlo mejor.

- Pasa Itachi –dijo Sakura muy amablemente, pase por el lado de mi hermanito, Sasuke era 2 cm más bajo que yo, sonreí burlonamente y el frunció su ceño

Sakura me enseño el cuarto donde dormiría y puse mi maleta encima de la cama, después fui hacia la sala ahí encontré a Sasuke viendo televisión y me senté en un mueble aparte del sillón.

- Tengo algo que decirte Sasuke –dije serio mientras el apagaba el televisor.

- ¡Espera! Antes de que me digas eso, tengo que decirte que Sakura ha recordado lo nuestro –dijo entusiasmado.

- ¿¡En serio!? –pregunte fingiendo asombro…_" Mi hermano era bastante ingenuo para ser un demonio"._

- Sí, realmente estoy muy contento –dijo sonriendo, las sonrisas de mi hermano eran más amplias cuando se trataba de Sakura– ahora si dime, ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?

- Si te digo, tienes que hacer algo –dije y Sasuke asintió

- ¿Tu recuerdas si leíste el otro pedazo de esa hoja de aquel libro sin portada?

- Recuerdo que mi tío me la conto, era realmente fascinante, "Un demonio capaz de ser superior a cualquier otro" –dijo con una sonrisita.

- Si te digo que tú eres ese demonio ¿Me creerías? –pregunte, el abrió sus ojos y se quedó pensando.

Mi hermano estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿¡Yo!? Itachi, tú lo has dicho millones de veces soy un torpe, como pretendes que ese demonio…conozco la historia y este demonio tiene capacidad de muchas cosas y que si las hiciera yo haría un desastre –rió más.

- Es cierto, eres un desastre para todo. Pero estás loco Sasuke, yo creo que tienes la capacidad de ser el demonio más poderoso y mucho más; oye, créeme tu eres un excelente hermano y creo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para eso –dije sonriendo

Él pensó un momento y luego hablo

- Yo podría creerte, pero ¿Cómo estarías seguro de eso? –preguntó.

- Tendríamos que experimentar algo.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó.

- Sakura –le llame.

- ¿Qué pasa Itachi? –pregunto mientras se asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Me ayudarías con algo?

- Eso depende, ¿Qué es? –preguntó precavida.

- Quiero que examines a Sasuke –dije y ambos fruncieron su ceño.

- ¿Eso en que ayudaría Itachi? –preguntó Sasuke.

En ese momento el pareció darse cuenta…

- Pretendes encontrar la marca –dijo parándose y cruzando sus brazos.

- Así es –sonreí.

- ¿Cuál marca? –preguntó Sakura.

- Busca algo que los identifique a ambos en su cuerpo.

Sakura se acercó a él y miro su cuello, paso una mano por su cabello y el parecía divertido en esta inspección, sonreía cada vez que ella lo tocaba, miro sus manos y su antebrazo.

- Sasuke quítate la camisa –ordené y él se quitó su camisa, pude ver como Sakura se sonrojaba, y lo miraba, puso una de sus pequeñas manos en donde se ubicaba su corazón y él puso la suya encima de ella, volvió a mirarlo y tomo sus manos, ella frunció su ceño.

- Te he querido preguntar algo desde que empezaste a quedarte aquí, fue algo que note la primera vez que te vi… ¿Cuándo te hiciste este tatuaje? –el miro su dedo y se sorprendió.

- Yo no me había hecho nada –dijo y yo fui a ver.

- No tienes nada, lo que significa que yo no lo veo, lo que es igual a que si hay marca –sonreí y pregunte – ¿Qué es? –insistí.

- Una "**s**" –dijo Sakura

- Tócala –dije, ella me hizo caso pero no sucedió nada.

- Ahora Sasuke ven conmigo –lo aleje de Sakura y le dije un poco bajo– para hacer que aparezca el sello que desatara tus poderes, tienes que hacer el Contrato de sangre con Sakura –dije y él se sorprendió.

- Lo que me pides es muy apresurado –dijo rápidamente.

- Llevan mucho tiempo juntos, han pasado muchas cosas juntos, si quieres estos poderes tienes que hacer el Contrato de sangre con ella.

- Pues en primer lugar ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que quiero hacerlo ahora? Y además ¿Quién dice que deseo quedarme con estos poderes? –pregunto desafiante.

- Está bien, me quedare aquí hasta que decidas hacerlo, pero escucha bien Uchiha Sasuke, no me moveré y te aseguro que me volveré tu sombra, querido y muy tarado hermanito –dije descaradamente.

Pude ver que los pelos se le ponían de punta y una cara de desagrado surcaba su rostro, pero me sorprendió lo que dijo

- Espero que me sepas seguir muy bien "_nueva sombra_" –sonrió torcidamente… "_el pequeño hermanito ya empezaba a contraatacarme de una manera en la que no me puedo defender muy bien pero… esta solo era la primera fase de: *Presiona a tu hermanito tarado* supongo que me cansare después de esto_"

Y así paso una semana.

Mi hermano terco y yo discutiendo todos los días por ese tema y el negándose hasta que nos dormíamos. El muy terco no daba su brazo a torcer, el trabajo se hacía cada vez más difícil, en esa semana había intentado todo… suspire pesadamente… ¡Un momento! No toda… una pequeña luz aparecía.

- Sakura –le llame

- Sí, dime Itachi –dijo poniéndome atención

- Bueno quiero que me ayudes con Sasuke.

- ¿En qué? –pregunto ella con cautela. Al parecer esta Sakura era totalmente diferente a la que conocí hace mil años, pero aún conservaba toda la forma de pensar. Bueno quizá solo la mitad, la otra Sakura era más divertida discutía muchísimo más conmigo, aunque la verdad era un gran fastidio. Reí ante este pensamiento.

- Quiero que le preguntes sobre el Contrato de sangre –dije y al parecer prendí el bombillo de la curiosidad. Justo lo que quería.

- Está bien –dijo y esperamos a que regresara en la noche, Naruto le había pedido que lo ayudara con algunas cosas en su casa

Al pasar las 6:30 pm Sasuke llegó a la casa de Sakura y en ese momento Itachi lo recibió, "La sombra Itachi".

– Sasuke, tenemos que hablar – dije rápidamente

– Mira Itachi, no empieces el dobe de Naruto me hizo cargar cosas pesadas hoy todo el día, déjame descansar –dijo hastiado, yo no volví a decir ninguna palabra, simplemente me fui a ver televisión, en este momento lo único que podía hacer era confiar en Sakura… _*¿Esto si será una buena idea? No lo sé…*_


	14. ¿Sai?

Sasuke subió al cuarto, tomó un ducha y luego salió del baño con una pequeña toalla en la cabeza y otra cubría de su cintura para abajo hasta la rodilla, su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto por el agua y para su sorpresa, Sakura estaba en la habitación.

- Sasu…–no fue capaz de mencionar nada más, ella volteó y al ver a Sasuke en ese estado, ella se quedó boquiabierta hace mucho tiempo que no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke tan sensual y así, ella estaba roja como un tomate.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Sakura? –pregunto con una voz ronca y suave.

- Yo…es que…venía…pero podemos hablar luego…cuando te…te…vistas –tartamudeo para salir corriendo de la habitación, pero cuando ella estaba abriendo la puerta Sasuke la cerro y ella trago en seco.

- Vienes aquí, aun sabiendo que estaba bañándome y después piensas salir ilesa de esta gran interrupción y acoso –dijo con media sonrisa.

- ¿¡A…acoso!? Estás loco yo…no…yo…no…sabía – dijo tartamudeando

- Está bien –dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella, paso un mano por su cintura y sintió como Sakura cedía a su tacto, eso realmente le encantaba, se acercó más y le roso los labios, la miró, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, esperaba el beso, él se inclinó y la beso, ella correspondía y el la pego a su cuerpo mojado, ella paso sus manos por su cuello y luego se separaron, él fue al armario en busca de un pantalón de dormir y entró al baño a cambiarse cuando salió ella estaba esperándolo sentada en la cama.

Él se sentó al lado de ella y le sonrió, ella lo imitó.

Sakura vió que el cabello de Sasuke aun destilaba agua así que fue por una toalla, la puso encima de su cabeza y lo secó.

- Que dulce eres –dijo y sin tener que ver a Sakura pudo adivinar que tenía un sonrojo en su cara. Cogió su mano he hizo que parara lo que estaba haciendo y la atrajo hacia él, la abrazo por su cintura, era pequeña y delicada, podía oír su corazón latiendo rápidamente y ella lo abrazo, después él se levantó y volvió a abrazarla, como él era más alto, la cabeza de ella quedaba en su pecho, la abrazo con más fuerza.

- ¿Lo oyes? –pregunto con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente.

- ¿Q…qué?

- Mi corazón –dijo aun en la misma posición.

- Si –respondió. Ella escuchaba atentamente su corazón sonaba con fuerza y estaba agitado, ella se sintió feliz al saber que no era la única a la que parecía que se le fuera a salir el corazón.

- Quiero que sepas algo –dijo separándola un poco para verle los ojos jade que tanto le gustaban.

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo, más que a mi vida –dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa a ella le encantaba.

- Yo te amo mucho más –dijo y se alzó en puntitas para besarlo, la levantó y después se acostaron en la cama, la acurrucó contra su pecho y ella recordó su pregunta.

- Sasuke… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo suavemente

- …– Sasuke no respondió, cuando lo vió tenía sus ojos cerrados y algunos mechones de su azabache cabello caían en su cara, ella los acomodo y se levantó suavemente de la cama y fue a apagar la luz, cuando ya iba a salir se devolvió y lo beso en la frente.

- Descansa mi hermoso demonio –dijo sonriendo y lo observo un momento para después salir del cuarto a la habitación de sus padres, ella dormía ahí, se cambió y bajo a tomar un poco de agua.

- ¿Le preguntaste? –mencionó Itachi

- No, se quedó dormido –dije con una sonrisa, parecía un niño pequeño.

- Oh, mi hermano debió estar realmente cansado –dijo algo comprensivo

Ambos oímos tocar la puerta…

- ¿Quién será? – hablamos al mismo tiempo.

- Yo iré Sakura –dijo levantándose y yo fui tras él, el me miro y sentí que con esa mirada decía "Devuélvete" pero yo me negué y me acerque a él, el suspiro con cansancio y seguimos

Caminamos hasta la puerta, y cuando el abrió la puerta, vimos a Sai.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijimos ambos.

- Vengo a hablar con Itachi –el mencionado frunció su ceño en total desagrado.

- Sube ya mismo donde Sasuke, y es en serio, quédate con él hasta que yo suba ¿Entendiste? –yo asentí y subí las escaleras voltee y vi que él me estaba poniendo atención hasta que me perdí en el pasillo, entre en la habitación donde estaba Sasuke y me senté a un extremo de la cama.

– Ven aquí –escuche decir a Sasuke, palmeo al lado donde estaba desocupado y me acosté a su lado.

– ¿Qué pasa con Itachi? –pregunte un poco preocupada.

– No te preocupes, el estará bien, te lo prometo –dijo cerrando sus ojos y yo lo imité.

Me abrazo y me sentí realmente protegida. Sin embargo, temía por lo que el pudiera hacer, no estoy acostumbrada a tener tantos demonios rodeando mi casa, es algo muy raro y estamos de acuerdo que esto no sucede muy amenudo.

- ¿A qué has venido? –preguntó despectivo.

- Como ya dije, tengo que hablar con usted –dijo tranquilo y siguió– no me invitarás a pasar…

– Ni loco, habla de una vez mocoso –Itachi tenía una expresión seria y él se rio ante el comentario.

- Señor Uchiha, tengo que decirle una razón de…–lo interrumpió

- Así que está utilizando otra vez el cuerpo de este mocoso inferior, maldito idiota –dijo formando puños y agrego– habla chico –soltó Itachi con pesadez.

- Todo lo que dijo fue: todo pasara y las cosas volverán a la normalidad –mencionó.

Itachi pensaba hacer una obra de caridad, liberar al pobre chico de esos hilos que lo controlaban, toco su hombro y ejerció un poco de fuerza en el, quebrando la clavícula, el despertó y en el mismo momento que lo hizo se desmayó. Itachi lo cogió antes de que callera, cerró la puerta y lo llevo a un hospital, allí lo ayudaron e Itachi se quedó un poco ahí hasta que el chico despertó y cuando lo hizo, se levantó un poco adolorido.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto desorientado.

- En un hospital –dijo Itachi mirando la oscuridad de la noche.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? –le iba a apuntar con una mano, pero el dolor fue muy insoportable y gruñó– ¿tú me hiciste esto? –pregunto con su ceño fruncido.

- Así es –respondió Itachi tranquilo.

- Me has quebrado la clavícula y eres tan malditamente descarado de decírmelo tan tranquilo, desgraciado te juro que, te mataré –dijo adolorido, le costaba respirar y cada movimiento era más doloroso que el anterior por muy pequeño que fuera.

- Pretendes matarme cuando te he ayudado… insolente –lo último lo dijo muy bajito.

- ¿Ayudarme? –ironizó.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –pregunte.

- Yo…yo…no recuerdo…nada –bajó su cabeza.

- A eso me refiero –dije para encaminarme a la salida, tome la perilla y cuando iba a salir le dije– recuerda quien te estaba controlando y cuando lo recuerdes me dices, necesito saberlo –me despedí y salí de ahí.

Me devolví a casa de Sakura y me acosté en la habitación de huéspedes, estaba aún paso del asesIno de Sakura y por alguna razón, sentía que cuando descubriera al monstruo que arruIno la felicidad de mi hermano me sentiría fatal y a decir verdad siento deseos de matar al desgraciado. Enserio necesito que Sasuke haga el contrato de sangre con Sakura. Es una mala corazonada…


	15. Una cita

Sasuke se levantó del sillón bruscamente mientras Itachi aún conservaba su postura calmada y serena, de la cual Sasuke ya se había cansado.

- ¡BIEN, TU GANAS! ¿¡ESTAS SATISFECHO!? –dije irritado y fulminándolo con la mirada como nunca.

- Si, totalmente satisfecho –dijo con suficiencia… _*¡Lo logre!* pensó Itachi._

- Eres un completo fastidio Itachi –dije pasando mis manos por mi rebelde cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba

- ¿Sasuke porque gritas? –pregunto mí Sakura y su voz no sé qué efecto tiene en mi pero inmediatamente mi irritación se fue tan rápido como vino.

- Es la hora Sakura –dijo Itachi

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hora de qué? –pregunto incrédula.

- Pues muy fácil querida Sakura… harán el contrato de sangre –dijo tranquilo desde el sillón.

- Sakura si no quieres, no te obligaré –dije suspirando y me encamine para coger sus manos con suavidad.

- Estás loco –dijo ella mientras me abrazaba y decía en mi oído –ya es hora de que permanezca contigo para toda la eternidad, habías tardado.

¿Cómo? Esa frase es la mejor que me han dicho en mi vida y me había sonado encantadora de sus labios.

- Bien, pero Itachi tu dirige todo –dije y él colocó una mueca… –¿Qué rayos te pasa? –pregunte rápidamente

- Tengo que salir de inmediato, regreso en la noche y así los dirigiré –dijo mientras se iba corriendo por la puerta.

- Bien, ¿que haremos? –pregunté a Sakura y ella pensó.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a cine? –opinó y yo asentí.

Ella fue a alistarse un poco y yo me quede abajo en la sala viendo televisión, pero luego decidí subir a cambiarme mi camisa después de todo tenía un pantalón negro y esta camisa gris estaba raída y vieja, cuando estaba caminando hacia la habitación de Sakura, ella salió de su cuarto con una falda rosa pálido algo corta que dejaba ver sus piernas y una camisa azul cielo pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel mordí mi labio al verla, casi me da un infarto, verla de ese modo me mataba y me sobre molestaba. No pensaba salir de esa manera al cine con ella o ¿si? Espera… ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Sakura entra –la hale del brazo y la senté en la cama, busque en su armario vi unos pantalones lo suficientemente anchos como para que se viera ella pequeña en ellos y un buzo color café de señora vieja y bastante ancho, saque unos tenis sonreí con conformidad ante las prendas.

- Ponte esto…

Ella estallo a carcajadas y fruncí evidentemente mi ceño.

- Eso es de abuela ¿Por qué me pondría eso? –pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? –subí un poco mi tono de voz y ella volvió a reír.

- Sasuke… –la interrumpí

- No Sakura, no saldré contigo vestida así tan… tan… -_*provocativa, sensual, sexy, no claro que no ella no podía salir así a la calle. No aguantaría a todos los hombres mirándola como si tuvieran hambre y no hubieran comido en un mes, no un mes es poco quizá un año…oh no… ¡Malditos perros falderos!*_

En el cine

Mi mirada era mordaz con todos aquellos que miraban a Sakura y tenían pensamientos diferentes a "bonita" o "linda". Para mi todos ellos eran unos malnacidos y Sakura, se veía demasiado bien para mi gusto.

Miramos que películas habían en cartelera y ninguna me agradaba. O acaso lo que no me agradaba era tener a Sakura a la vista de esos hombres. Que problemático.

- Sasuke –dijo tiernamente Sakura, estaba ocupado fulminando con la mirada a los chicos que la miraban con "hambre"…*_pobres* pensé antipático, al parecer estos hombres no han comido nunca. Sonreí arrogante._

- ¿Qué? –mis monosílabas salieron a relucir y sentí que quise morderme la lengua.

- Mírame Sasuke –ordenó ella y mi cara inmediatamente volteo hacia ella –quisiera que…

Sus labios se movían y yo no dejaba de mirarlos, no estaba nada concentrado en lo que decía, simplemente quería morderle los labios y hacerle saber a todos en este lugar que _**Sakura era mía**_ y _**exclusivamente mía**_, ella siguió hablando y yo repase su hermoso color rosa increíblemente único, sus ojos jade tan hermosos, su nariz pulida y respingada, sus finos labios. Di un paso hacia ella y la atraje hacia mí con un posesivo abrazo para luego poner mis labios encima de los suyos y así besarle con mucho amor. Si, lo único que quería era besarla y abrazarla. Después pensaría bien que había dicho, por el momento mi trabajo es besarla hasta que me sacie. Cosa que agradezco nunca va a suceder.

La bese con suavidad y luego profundice el beso, me aferre más a ella, la miel, el chocolate, la vainilla y la delicia de sus labios.

- Sakura vámonos de aquí –dije y ella hizo un puchero.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke, no vamos a ver la película? –preguntó.

- No –dije y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y empecé a caminar fuera del lugar.

- Sasuke –me llamó.

- Dime ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

- ¿Nos encerraremos en la casa, de nuevo? –dijo mordiendo su labio inferior

- Si lo quieres tomar de esa manera, entonces si –dije y ella rió un poco.

- Dime la verdad.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunte incrédulo.

- Estas celoso porque simplemente me coloque ropa algo destapada–dijo riendo

*¿_Solo "algo"?* era demasiado modesta esa palabra._

- No es eso –dije rápidamente –me molesta como te miran –rugí

- Vamos Sasuke, ¿Acaso tu nunca miraste a una mujer así? –pregunto y yo me giré inmediatamente.

- Si… –dije y ella abrió levemente los ojos– pero después de que te vi, jamás volví a ver a otra mujer atractiva y sinceramente son unos degenerados al pensar, deberían aprender a guardar sus pensamientos para ellos –dije viendo a varios chicos imprudentes con sus pensamientos, sinceramente estoy algo fastidiado así que siendo una persona normal cogería un taxi y llegaríamos a la casa pero yo no soy una persona y menos normal…yo soy un demonio. –Sujétate –dije la abrace y en 5 segundos estábamos en la sala de la casa.

- ¿Cómo…? –se sintió desorientada y yo le di un beso en sus labios, ella me miró y yo le sonreí, después simplemente me senté en el mueble y ella frunció su ceño, yo prendí el televisor y empecé a ver.

- Ven siéntate conmigo, Sakura –dije y al mirarla ella estaba irritada.

- Sasuke, solo me trajiste por una bobada… –dijo y su cara formo una mueca de venganza, sus facciones se relajaron y luego se plantó en frente del televisor y se quitó las sandalias– bien Sasuke, empecemos –dicho esto desabrocho su falda y me alarmé.

- ¿¡Qué piensas que estás haciendo Sakura Haruno!? –dije sosteniéndole las manos

- Pues me quitare la falda y la blusa y saldré a la calle así –dijo relajada

- ¿¡Que!? –me dio un tic en la ceja de solo imaginarlo.

- Lo que oíste, o prefieres salir conmigo con esta ropa –pregunto siendo obvia, yo refunfuñe y ella rio por lo bajo.

- Bien, bien tu ganas pequeña rosita–dije y la abrace -¿Dónde quieres ir? –pregunte y ella se soltó de mi agarre.

- Ya no quiero ir a ninguna parte –soltó una risita y yo arrugue mi nariz.

Sakura que problemática…

…:::Itachi:::…

Después de que Sasuke me dijera eso recordé algo muy importante que me dio me hizo levantarme inmediatamente del sillón

¡Mi investigación! ¡Y no busque como se realizaba aquella acción! … Oh esto no me puede pasar justo ahora.

¿¡Cómo puedo ser buen hermano de esta manera!?… ¿¡Cómo pude olvidar algo tan supremamente importante, se trataba del contrato de sangre!?

Mientras entraba de nuevo a esa biblioteca se me hacían las horas eternas, por que todo se complicó el día en que mataron a la novia de mi hermano, tal vez si ella no hubiera muerto todos estaríamos bastante contentos…si, toda la familia bien y a Sasuke y Sakura viviendo un cuento de hadas…¡Ah!. No pudo haber resultado peor.

Quizá después de hallar al asesino, todo volvería a la normalidad… si eso sería lo mejor.

Sentado en esa silla Itachi imagino lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera ocurrido tal tragedia…

Hace un poco más de mil años las cosas en la familia siempre estaban bien, mi padre amaba a mi madre y viceversa, mi tío era el mismo solitario de siempre, pero nunca fue alejado al contrario siempre preguntaba por nosotr… no, su pregunta siempre iba dirigida a Sasuke, pero eso nunca me molesto al contrario, con mi tío nunca tuve confianza, ni algún tipo de apego "familiar" solo por el hecho de que fuese mi tío…no, ¿Quién dice que tienes que estar bien con todos tus familiares? Eso es una proeza que hasta para un demonio, sería casi imposible de cumplir. Reí. Si, incluso para nosotros era difícil siempre llevarnos bien. Todos éramos unidos y nos cuidábamos, todo era perfecto incluso mi hermano el "tarado" Sasuke era un buen chico, siempre desde que tenía razón lo molestaba y todo era bueno…

Digamos que viviríamos prácticamente bien…

Saque un libro muy antiguo, empecé a leer memorizando cada parte de lo que tenía que hacerse en el contrato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cinco minutos después de su "discusión" ella regresó…

- Sasuke, quiero ir a este restaurante –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El despego su vista del televisor y miró la revista que tenía la chica. En la imagen se podía ver un restaurante fino y muy elegante, mostraba un ambiente romántico y sentimental, mesas con telas rojas, luces en el techo enormes, y eso, se podría decir que para una persona promedio… con pocos ingresos, sería imposible ir, pero para Sasuke ese restaurante no era más que una simple edificación bien hecha en donde sirven comida…

Que irónico que ahora lo más interesante para él sea una chica… rió internamente, lo que pasaba alrededor del mundo no era nada más que estupideces.

Además que su padre llevaba a su madre cada aniversario a comer allí, desde que lo hicieron.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó.

- Sí –sus ojos se iluminaron.

Él había planeado salir a algo diferente, como una cena en París o Venecia, esos lugares eran más románticos, aunque este restaurante no estaba tan mal… era lindo, presentable y podría pedir la cena especial. Ser demonio tiene sus ventajas.

- Bueno entonces, vamos a comprar –dijo apagando el televisor y Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Compras… significa … ¿Ir a comprar ropa? –dijo aun con esa mueca aun en su cara.

- Sí, comprar ropa.

- Sabes, vamos otro día ¿De acuerdo? –dijo cerrando la revista y con una sonrisa mal fingida se sentó en el sillón, tomó el control y encendió la televisión, Sasuke alzo su ceja y se carcajeo.

- Sakura, ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a las tiendas de ropa? –preguntó entre risas.

Ella frunció su ceño y mordió su labio…

- ¡N-no es eso!… Es solo que no soy fanática de ellas –dijo inflando sus mejillas.

- Tranquila, te aseguro que si entras a un almacén no te tragara –concluyó y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Idiota –dijo furiosa y se levantó del sillón para irse, cuando paso al lado de Sasuke, la cogió y la hizo caer al piso, le empezó a hacer cosquillas. No la soltaba y a ella ya le faltaba el aire, y él se levantó.

- Alístate, iremos a comprar.

- ¿Hablabas en serio? –pregunto incrédula.

- Acaso te da miedo probarte un hermoso vestido que utilizaremos en nuestra cita ¿no es así?

A decir verdad la idea de meterse en una tienda a medirse mucha ropa no le era muy hermosa, ni su mejor amiga Ino pudo con ella en muchos años, pero sus ganas por estar linda para Sasuke le eran más fuertes y deseaba que la viera con un vestido elegante y sentarse a comer cosas del menú que no sería capaz de pronunciar. Quería sentarse en la mesa de ese balcón en la imagen a la luz de la luna y mirarlo, hasta que se cansara.

- Bien, pero solo dos –dijo suspirando y mordiendo su labio inferior.

- No te prometo eso –susurró.

Salieron de la casa, él la tomó de la mano… Llegaron de un momento a otro, en una calle de la vieja Francia, por Normandía, tomaron un taxi por que aparecer en el centro comercial, no sería normal. Cuando pasaron por las grandes puertas del centro comercial, habían muchas personas y Sakura hizo una mueca…antisocial, sí, al parecer, si lo era…

Entraron a la primera tienda que exhibía en sus mostradores unos vestidos de seda con hermosos bordados y colores divinos, estaba pulcra, paredes blancas, pisos lustrosos y sofás carísimos, Ino moriría en una tienda como esta, empezando por que estamos en una tienda de diseñador en París. Ella se quedó observado el mostrador mientras Sasuke se dirigía a una chica, peli azul con un hermoso cuerpo y linda cara.

- Bon après-midi Mademoiselle –dijo muy cortes, en francés. Dios o el mismísimo demonio se había sentado a pulirlo, Sasuke se escuchaba más hermoso hablando en francés, y la chica puso una sonrisa coqueta, Sakura frunció un poco ceño.

- Bon après-midi, beau–menciono con esa vocecita sensual, Sakura frunció más su ceño, camino unos pasos y cogió a Sasuke de su brazo fuerte.

- ¿Excusez-moi, vous parlez espagnol ?

- Oui.

- Venimos a buscar un vestido, para mi novia –dijo con una risita y la chica hizo una mueca.

- Claro, acompáñenme por aquí –la siguieron, el acento francés era hermoso en cualquiera, ella le mostro unos vestidos hermosos… miro su precio y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, esto costaba más que el salario de sus dos padres –_que en paz descansen_– juntos.

- Sasuke, esto es demasiado costoso –inquirió –podemos ir a otro lugar…más axcequible.

Sasuke se giró hacia ella y le sonrió ampliamente…

- Tranquila, tengo dinero para tirar, además 1000 años sin ti, tenía que ponerme a hacer algo o moriría, así que trabaje…mucho –volvió a sonreír

- Pero…

- Ya te dije que tranquila, ahora mídete esto –le tendió un vestido rojo sangre con escote en la espalda hasta la cadera y largo hasta los tobillos, lo tomo y caminaron al vestier ella entro y comenzó a quitarse su ropa, la dejo a un lado y se colocó el vestido, cuando yo hizo mordió su labio inferior, suspiro…

Ese vestido era demasiado hermoso y su cuerpo no parecía muy acorde a él, no solía repararse mucho pero ella era delgada, casi huesuda, su piel era como la nieve casi traslucida y el extraño tono rosa de su cabello y el color rojo del vestido no parecían encajar, además ¿A Sasuke no le daría pena salir con una chica como ella? Ella no era como la Ino, su cuerpo era como el de una modelo y tenía un color de cabello normal, además ella no era suficiente para ese vestido…

- Sakura no te escondas y sal con ese vestido –dijo Sasuke atrás de la puerta que los separaba.

No podía salir, no así.

- Mmm… Sasuke…

- Calla y sal de ahí –su voz sonó a un mandato y ella sin poder evitar salió.

A los ojos de Sasuke ella estaba más que perfecta, ese vestido y su piel encajaban, su cara angelical, sus caderas y ese cuerpo tan bien proporcionado… ¡Oh! Mataría a muchos hombres si salía con ese vestido.

Ella lo miro tímidamente y puso sus manos en sus caderas…

- ¿Y bien? –se señaló.

- Me dejas sin aliento –dijo parado frente a ella, para luego caminar y rodearle la cintura con sus brazos, alzarla un poco y darle un corto beso en sus labios.

- Entonces ¿Te gusta? –preguntó.

- Sí, me gustas –dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella soltó una pequeña risa…angelical a los oídos de Sasuke.

- Yo… hablaba del vestido –sonrió con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

- Si, también –sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo– yo… iré por otro vestido que quiero que te midas…ya vuelvo –camino y ella se quedó ahí mirándose en el espejo del corredor…

- Ten –escucho la voz de la chica que los atendía– ¡Ah! ¡Qué envidia! –dijo la chica con un tono alegre y chillón, ella pensó que no le hablaba a ella, pero al notar que no había nadie más en el corredor decidió preguntar…

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó y la chica le entrego el vestido –Gracias.

- Pues tienes a un dios griego como novio y esta rendido a tus pies –dijo sonriente.

Ella rió un poco… "_dios griego, no es suficiente"_

Entró y este vestido era blanco con un solo lado que se amarraba en el hombro, este también llegaba a los tobillos y no tenía escote era sencillo pero elegante pero este no le gusto. La moda de Grecia no era lo suyo.

- Sakura –la llamó Sasuke y ella salió.

- No me gusta –dijo incomoda

- Bien entonces mídete este –se lo entrego y ella volvió a entrar.

Se quitó con delicadeza ese blanco vestido y se empezó a colocar el otro, la tela era de seda, el color era verde limón, caía en los hombros con un tela transparente, era sencillo y hermoso, además de cómodo, tenía una cinta un poco más arriba de la cintura color verde oscuro… es precioso.

Sin que Sasuke la llamara ella salió, pudiendo caminar tranquila sin miedo a tropezar y una comodidad esplendida. Sasuke la observo tranquilamente y sonrió al ver que a Sakura le gustaba… y si a ella le gusta a él también.

- Este es…perfecto –sonrió ampliamente.

- Señorita, nos llevaremos este –dijo Sasuke y ella entro a cambiarse.

Salieron y se fueron a casa.

En la puerta Sasuke se despidió y le dijo

- Alístate, a las 8 pm, saldremos –la abrazo– iré por ropa –la besó.

- Está bien –dijo y entró, cuando lo hizo, la casa estaba vacía. ¿Y ahora como se arreglaría? No era muy vanidosa. *_¿¡Que hago!?_*

Me lamentare por esto pero… suspiró…creo que necesito ayuda.

Tomo el teléfono

-¿Ino? –pregunto

_- ¡Sakura! Amiga ingrata ¡Me tenías olvidada!_ –grito por el teléfono.

- Lo siento Ino, estuve pasando tiempo con Sasuke –rió

- _Sí, claro ahora conseguiste una mejor entretención, un demonio_ –reclamo burlonamente.

- Oh vamos que no fui la única en conseguir una rareza como esa, además necesito ayuda –suspiro… _cálmate Sakura_…

_- Dime frentona-_

- Ayúdame a arreglarme –cerro sus ojos.

_- Dame 5 minutos –colgó_

Cinco minutos después…

Tocaron la puerta y ahí estaba Ino… ella sonrió ampliamente y traqueo sus dedos.

- Manos a la obra…


	16. Le magnifique

Fui a mi casa por un traje, necesitaba uno. Esta iba a ser la primera cita en este tiempo que tendría con Sakura y estaba realmente entusiasmado, caminaba por los amplios pasillos del palacio como si estuviera levitando, ella, era ella y no necesitaba más para amarla.

Entré en la torre norte y fui hacia mi cuarto, en la entrada me encontré con Itachi.

- Torpe hermanito ¿A qué viniste? –dijo burlón

- ¿Ahora ya no puedo venir aquí? –preguntó

- Solo los torpes responde una pregunta con otra –se rió

- Agradece que no tengo mal humor –dijo con sus manos en sus bolsillos y subiendo sus hombros.

- ¿O qué? –lo provocó

- Te golpearía –sonrió torcidamente.

Itachi se carcajeó…

- A ver, inténtalo –se lanzó encima de él y golpeo su pecho con un puño, se puso en posición de boxeador y lo provoco –a ver torpe, golpea a tu hermano…inténtalo –dijo mientras le lanzaba golpes que Sasuke esquivaba ágilmente.

- No pienso golpearte Itachi –dijo riendo

- ¡Ah! Eres un demonio gallina, una nueva especie a nacido –dijo sarcástico y extendiendo sus manos al aire, lo que no se esperaba era que su hermano lo golpeara con su puño–me piensas desencajar la mandíbula, ¿Eh? Demonio ga-lli-na –volvió a incitarlo -¡Oh! Vamos Sasuke peleemos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos –dijo juntando sus manos en forma de ruego

- Vale, si yo gano, me dejarás conducir tu volvo negro hoy –Itachi frunció su ceño – ¿Ahora me vas a decir que el demonio gallina eres tú? –sonrió sarcástico.

- Bien, y si yo gano, me darás tu moto –dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

- Eso es trampa, yo solo lo conduciré hoy y ¿Piensas que te daré mi moto? –alzo su ceja irónico.

- Bien, bien entonces te daré mi volvo –a Sasuke se le hizo una sonrisita y se lanzó a su hermano.

- Deberías esperar a bajar al jardín –dijo Itachi esquivando sus golpes.

- Llegaremos a él, si no destruimos la casa primero –se carcajeó.

La última vez que habían peleado su madre se había enojado mucho, pero no era para más, su enorme palacio había sido demolida la mayor parte, se disculpan con su madre cada que pueden pero ¡Se divirtieron!, así que ella en medio de su enojo los puso a reconstruirla, solo los dos. Sin ayuda, estaban castigados, al menos unos 50 años para acabar su trabajo, no había trabajo que dañara esa diversión.

Su pelea duro por lo menos 2 horas… faltaban solo 30 minutos para las 8.

- Itachi púdrete –se carcajeó Sasuke. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas y completamente raídas, parecían vagabundos pero de ese tipo que ha estado arrastrándose toda la vida. Su madre los observó un rato y se alegró al ver que su casa seguía en perfectas condiciones.

- Idiota torpe –dijo Itachi riendo a la par de Sasuke…_definitivamente es más fuerte…demasiado._

Sasuke miró el cielo y frunció su ceño.

- Mierda –susurró– esto no se quedara así, arreglaremos más tarde –dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Ya te vas?– vió como Sasuke se alejaba.

Sasuke subió a su cuarto y se bañó, faltaban 15 minutos, saco un traje negro y una camisa blanca, se los colocó, se echó perfume y se puso unos zapatos lustrosos. Caminó para salir de su casa, en el camino Itachi le tiró las llaves, y en un segundo llego a la casa de Sakura.

Toco la puerta, espero un momento y mientras lo hacía vio la noche estaba despejada y había luna llena, escucho abrirse la puerta y al voltear, se encontró con la mujer más hermosa de todas. Sus cabellos rosas tenían unas ondas y ese vestido le quedaba más que perfecto, tenía un maquillaje natural y cuando se acercó a ella, olía a cereza. Exquisito.

- Hola Hermosa Sakura –susurro en su cuello y sintió como ella se estremecía.

- Sasuke –suspiró

- Hola Ino –dije cortes y ella me sonrió.

- Sakura ve con cuidado y para que sepas dormiré aquí –dijo esto y cerró la puerta.

Ella vio que al frente de su casa estaba un coche negro, un increíble volvo. Sonrió, ese auto era hermoso.

Le abrí la puerta caballerosamente y ella entró, igualmente se la cerré, fui a la silla del conductor y prendí el motor. Fuimos hacia el restaurante, atravesar las barreras del espacio eran de lo más sencillo, aparecieron en las carreteras de París, recorrieron el lugar y Sakura era fascinada con la hermosura y la facilidad de llegar a cualquier lugar al lado de Sasuke, pasaron cerca de la iluminada torre Eiffel, estaba muy feliz.

Al llegar allí, hablé con el recepcionista. El señor Marcelo.

- Buenas noches, apellido señor –preguntó educado.

- Uchiha –el señor abrió sus ojos y sonrió amablemente.

- Por aquí Joven Uchiha, es un gusto que nos visite–nos guió hasta el balcón que quedaba en el segundo piso del restaurante fino.

La luz de la luna acentuaba la velada y Sakura se veía cada vez mejor.

- Aquí es, que disfruten su velada, me retiro –dijo educado y se fue por donde habíamos venido, corrí la silla para Sakura y luego me senté yo. Pensaba que los hombres de mi época eran más caballerosos, ahora son más… diferentes, por no decir, sin interés por una atención hacia una mujer.

- Esto es hermoso Sasuke –ella sonrió.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó

- Sí, me gustas –dijo y ella se sonrojo.

- Tú también me gustas –ella sonrió tímida.

- ¿Qué quieres comer?...

- Quiero…–tomó su carta la ojeo y de dio cuenta que habían cosas tan deliciosas e igual de costosas, tenía hambre y todo se veía increíble– …una pasta con verduras –dijo sonriente. Su francés no era tan malo.

Llame al camarero y le dije lo que quería ella, yo le pedí lo mismo.

Comimos tranquilamente.

Ese lugar era lo mas romántico que había, el balcón tenia rosas color rojo y salmón, divinamente organizadas, velas que iluminaban el lugar, la mesa tenía un mantel rojo y una vela en la mitad, todo era perfecto y Sasuke… ¡Oh! Cuanta suerte tengo al tener a este dios griego a mi lado, estaba hermoso, y ese traje lo hacía ver…perfecto.

Mientras comíamos no dijimos nada solo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, el amor es divino.

- Sakura, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –preguntó y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que una melodía lenta y apacible sonaba cerca de nosotros, yo asentí. Él se levantó y tomó mi mano, la besó y me acerco a él. Rodeo mi cintura con su mano y yo me estremecí, la tela del vestido me hacía sentir el frio alrededor más latente y al colocar su mano tibia en mi cintura era exquisito. Dos temperaturas mezcladas. Nos movíamos al compás de la canción tocada por manos expertas en un piano, sin afán en el espacioso balcón, hacíamos lentos círculos, el me daba vueltas. Todo era perfecto.

¿Qué más se le podía pedir a la vida?

Yo tenía el más hermoso ser.

- Sakura, te amo –dijo

- Yo también –dije y él se acercó y me beso afectivamente, pausado y cariñoso. Rodee su cuello con mis manos y me abrace a él.

Llegaron a casa con una enorme sonrisa, el amor es tan raro, pero en este momento lo único que pensaban era en lo felices que se encontraban ambos y que su felicidad no la interrumpiría nadie…de nuevo.

Entraron y en la sala de la casa se besaron, el beso se volvía mas apasionado sin dejar a un lado el amor y el cariño, el la alzo un poco para besarla mejor y después de unos minutos dejaron el beso. Se miraron y sonrieron.

Ellos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sasuke se tiro en la cama con una sonrisa en sus finos labios, mientras que Sakura se quitaba ese vestido y se ponía una pijama de short y una blusa de tirantes roja, Ino estaba profundamente dormida. Se acomodaron en sus camas mirando ambos para el techo, aun sin conseguir dormirse.

Sakura se levantó de la cómoda cama y salió de allí, camino un poco y entro a su cuarto, Ino estorbaba en su habitación y ella quería, debía y necesitaba dormir con Sasuke, eso era lo que quería.

- Sasuke… –susurró

- Ven aquí –palmeo la cama y ella se durmío con el, abrazandolo..


End file.
